Anticipation
by EclipsedbyJacob
Summary: The wedding is less than two weeks away. During a game of baseball, Alice has a vision. A vision that disrupts everything. Someone is coming to Forks and Edward has to admit a monumental lie to Bella. Can she handle the truth? Rating changed. Now rated M!
1. Bella Plays Baseball

**Disclaimer: All the wonderfully addicting characters of Twilight are a figment of Stephanie Meyer's imagination, not mine. **

Chapter 1

Bella Plays Baseball

The clearing still felt very ominous. I knew the three vampires I had met on a previous occasion had been ripped apart and burned. The thought gave me no comfort, as I clearly remembered the trio stalking forward through the clearing. There had also been newborn training with the wolves. With Jacob.

Edward tightened his grasp on my hand reassuringly. In contrast with my dour mood, Edward seemed to be glowing with excitement. He anxiously bounced from foot to foot as his other family members scattered into the field.

The sky illuminated briefly and I found my head tracking the sound of the thunder as it rolled from one end of the sky to the other, directly over our heads. It sounded like a Zues had gone bowling.

Alice suddenly bounced next to me, and I jumped when she wrapped her tiny cold hand around my arm. Her eyes flashed wickedly.

"This is going to a doozey," she chimed, gesturing skyward with a nod.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, but I was thankful for the distraction of the storm raging above our heads. I turned my gaze toward Edward again.

The fear that had been festering in my stomach became a comfortable swirl of butterflies as I focus on the bronze-haired god…_my_ bronze-haired god. The wedding was less than two weeks away now, and the suspense of the new life was almost within my grasp.

The sky lit again followed immediately by the rolling thunder. It was truly an unsettling sound. I had never heard it sound so heavy, like boulders crashed behind the black blanket of clouds, searching for a way through.

"Batter up!" Esme yelled, breaking me from my reverie.

Alice was already standing at the plate and Edward had taken a catchers stance behind her. Looking out to the field, I saw Jasper on the mound. Carlisle hovered around second to cover the base line and I could barely see Rosalie's slender silhouette far out in left field.

The sky exploded at he same instant Alice did. I could barely register the motion of Alice's tiny arms whipping the bat around or the speed with which she tore off toward first. Rosalie had her head pointed skyward already tracking the ball's progress high in the storm.

I hadn't seen the small white ball once, but Esme called Alice out as she streaked past third heading for home.

"Gotta lay off the high ones," she mumbled heading toward me. She still wore a huge grin on her pallid face.

The sky above continued to roar and flash menacingly above us.

Emmett now stood at the plate, shaking out his broad shoulders awaiting Jasper's pitch. His hit went much farther than Alice's, and had sent Rosalie darting into the trees. In a flash, I saw the ball whizzing toward Carlisle as he guarded second from Emmett's oncoming form.

"Safe!" Esme called out.

Emmett whooped in delight. "In your face!" He yelled pointing two fingers toward Jasper and laughing loudly.

"You're up," Edward said from my side. He grabbed my hand and pulled me gently to the batter's box. The crooked smile he wore left me no choice to follow him. Next thing I knew, Esme was gently patting a red batter's helmet on to my head.

"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned. "How am _I_ supposed to play with _vampires_?"

"It'll be fine," Edward reassured me with a wink.

"Sure," I moaned back.

Accepting my fate, I turned to face Jasper.

He stood much too far away for me to see him clearly in the gloom. As soon as the sky lit again, I wished it had stayed that way. Jasper was staring me down, a malicious grin upon his face,

"Go, Bella!" Alice cheered excitedly.

"Oh my Edward," I whispered under my breath.

At that same moment, the thunder masked Edward's own voice as he muttered lowly. I might have cared that I missed it, if I hadn't been so terrified by the look on Jasper's face.

I blinked. Edward's mitt snapped behind me.

""Do you call _that_ nice and easy, Jasper?" Edward hissed as he threw the ball back. Jasper's grin grew.

My heartbeats were pounding in my ears. The hint of blush crept into my face and the many layers of warm clothing I had piled on suddenly felt like too much. I tugged at the collars of my shirt, trying to entice a breeze.

"Calm down, Dear, or you'll give them all heart attacks," Esme cooed.

I took a deep breath, and aligned myself in the batter's box once again, not that there was a chance in hell I'd ever hit it.

This time, however, Jasper seemed to have listened to Edward and gently tossed an underhanded softball pitch that arched perfectly before descending toward me. It was almost too slow. I had been expecting Jasper to repeat his first pitch, and I wouldn't even be able to see the ball as it whizzed by. But I could see the red stitches perfectly floating gracefully to the plate.

With a surge of confidence, my left foot dug into the dirt preparing to lunge myself down the first base line, almost as if it wasn't the first time I'd done the same action. I swung my arms around fiercely feeling the bat slice through the air. The lack of any resistance surprised me (as if it should). I was thrown completely off balance and spun completely around until my legs tangled in each other. I landed with a hard thump on to the plate.

This time my face burned bright. Then, I heard the laughter. I glanced up and saw Jasper bent over the mound, hands on his knees, shaking with deep laughs. Emmett, directly behind him, was rolling back and forth over second. And though I couldn't see her in the darkness, I could hear Rosalie's soft laughter far out in the outfield. Then my eyes widened in shock.

I turned my stunned expression on Edward. "Is that _Carlisle_?" I gasped.

Esme was the one that answered, after she snorted a couple of times, trying to regain control of herself. "You are unintentionally humorous, Bella."

Edward already had a cool hand on my waist, and my embarrassment lessened slightly. I hadn't heard his laugh ringing with the others, but I could hear the smile on his face as he whispered, "You're hopeless." He chuckled and shook his head gently.

I didn't have a chance to retort. Edward spun me around and placed me on my feet. His arms snaked around me, caressing my arms and my hands where they still gripped the bat. Pressing his whole body against mine, I felt every rise of each muscle pressing against me. My cheeks burned with the blush of arousal.

"Hey!" Emmett shouted, in control of himself again. "None of _that._ We just started the game!" It was strange that some one as big and foreboding as Emmett could manage a whiney edge to his voice, but he pulled off the adolescent voice flawlessly. In fact, I found Emmett to be the one Cullen who was in essence a child.

I had to smile, despite the crack on our sex-life, or lack there of. Edward didn't respond, but his body tensed slightly. He settled our bodies into a professional stance to await Jasper's pitch.

Jasper stood on the mound, fidgeting with his cap as he stared us down. The look on his pale face had a harsh edge and I knew he wouldn't be lobbing anything in our direction this time.

After a few more tense moments, Jasper finally turned his body parallel to the third base line, bringing his legs together with a snap. He shifted his glance from Emmett taking a substantial lead off his base, and back again. I swallowed loudly.

Faster than the lightening streaking across the sky, Jasper threw his hands over his head, lifted his front foot and flung his arm around hurtling the ball straight for us. Edward pulled the bat around and my entire body vibrated as the bat mad contact. It exploded, raining chunks of wood on to my head.

I was too stunned by the fact that I had actually hit the ball (forget about Edward's help) to realize that his arms had released me.

"Run Bella!" He urged excitedly.

I stupidly took the time to turn around to look at him, completely dumbfounded. I had time to register his dazzling smile, before I was forcefully slung over his shoulder and flying toward first.

"Safe!" Esme called over another loud crash of thunder.

I gasped. I had never even managed contact with a baseball, except in my eye, and I had certainly _never_ made it to base before. My face stretched into a huge smile as Edward picked me up into an enveloping hug and spun me around. Emmett was whooping from third and Alice and Esme cheered from home.

Edward bent down and gave me a quick kiss. "You're on your own, now." He winked before shooting behind the plate where Alice was waiting.

"What do I do, now?" I mumbled.

"When Alice hits the ball, _run_!" Carlisle said softly.

Just then I heard the crack of the bat clearly distinguishable from the roaring thunder. I tried to jump from the base, but my feet seemed unable to cooperate with the rest of me. For a second time, I felt myself flying toward the dirt. As my nose just grazed the ground, I was suddenly yanked upward and a cold arm snaked around me. All I could think to do was pull my legs up to stay out of Alice's tiny feet as she flew toward second. A fall at this speed would be disastrous for me.

Emmett had made it home and was cheering for us. I could just make out his broad figure bouncing up and down as he shouted us on.

Alice headed for third, but stopped abruptly halfway there, setting me on to my feet.

"Run, Bella, or we'll both be out!" She cried, giving me a gentle shove to get my momentum going again. I pushed my legs harder than I'd ever had the desire to before. Esme, Emmett, and Edward all cheered me from home, and Alice was shouting encouragements back at second.

I could see Jasper streaking toward the base. I seemed to be able to follow his movements better while I was running. The cheers became more excited and urgent, and I knew Rosalie had made her throw.

Maybe it was instinct that took over then. Maybe I had just watched one too many games with Charlie on ESPN. Maybe I just tripped. Whatever the reason, I suddenly found myself sliding head first toward Jasper's knees.

The bag brought me to an abrupt halt. I couldn't tell what happened. A huge cloud of dust hung around me, obscuring Jasper completely, though I knew he was towering directly above me.

A pale hand appeared in front of my eyes and I grabbed it. Jasper gently lifted me to my feet.

"Way to run!" He congratulated me, but his eyes seemed distant. "Ah, the thrill of the chase. Excellent! This has to be the best game of baseball we've ever played!"

"I'm so glad for you," I said, rolling my eyes, before walking toward home.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked. "You're safe, you know, but I'll tag you out, if you want to give up." A playful smirk rested on his face.

I felt my own face spread out in a smile of my own. I ran back to the base and nudged Jasper with my shoulder. "Vampire stealth? _Please_." I teased.

His eyes flashed. "You'll never make it all the way, Bella. I promise you that."

Emmett bellowed in laughter back at home plate. "That's what Edwards keeps telling her!"

The blush returned to my face. I wished Edward's family…_our_ family would just stay out of our private business. It wasn't like we hadn't been trying. Well, at least _I_ had been trying, but Edward refused to budge his morals this close to the wedding. The rest of the Cullen's now took advantage of our sexual frustrations by bringing it up every chance they got. It seemed to happen much too often.

Coming back, I saw Edward reach back and slug Emmett square in the jaw. Emmett immediately retaliated by grabbing Edward around the shoulders and throwing him roughly to the ground. The fight that ensued was both loud and violent, what glimpses of it I actually saw, anyway. But the rest of the Cullens seemed completely nonchalant and I felt a little reassured.

Alice had gracefully seated herself on top of the base, and Jasper knelt by her side. They gazed deeply into each others faces engrossed in silent conversation. Rosalie had reappeared from the field and stood next to Carlisle. They spoke quietly. Carlisle shook his head slowly and Rosalie smirked, eyes on the blur that was her husband.

Only Esme seemed concerned.

"Really…" she began.

"Two grown vampires…"

"Infuriating behavior…"

She seemed to be getting more frustrated at each attempt to chastise her children.

"BOYS!" She finally let out with a gust of air.

Emmett and Edward stopped rolling in the dirt and looked at her, shame evident on both faces.

"Sorry, Mom." They sang in unison, jumping back to their feet.

Edward brushed himself off and resumed his position behind the plate.

I knew Jasper was gunning for me, so this time, when I heard the ball smack into Emmett's bat, I ran quickly toward home. Just then, the sky seemed to burst and the rain that had held off up to this point, fell in buckets toward the ground. It felt fantastic on my overheated skin as I raced forward.

I stepped on the plate with a loud whoop! Mud splashed around my feet as I jumped up and down. I realized Edward had not grabbed me to congratulate me properly.

I couldn't see the seven shadows crowding second base, but I could hear a murmur of voices.

The excitement slid from my body like the rain as I walked slowly to the group. When I was close enough, I could see Alice in the middle of the circle, her eyes glazed and unfocussed. Edward's face was pulled tight in concentration. His eyes were drawn closed and his dexterous fingers pinched the bridge of his nose.

Whatever it was that Alice was seeing was not good at all. I felt the familiar tear of trepidation creep into my stomach as I reached out to grasp Edward's hand.

**A/N: I'm up for any comments or ideas, and I'd even like to see some criticism. Just _please_ review!**


	2. A Vision

**A/N: I was so happy to see so many reviews! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I am excited enough to update quickly!**

**Disclaimer: All fictional characters of Twilight are figments of Stephanie Meyer's imagination. **

**Dang it.**

Chapter 2

A Vision

I held tightly to Edward's cold hand until I saw Alice's eyes begin to slip back into focus. Every one else still stood in the loose circle around her, their own eyes intent on Alice's small frame.

"Alice," I whispered quietly.

The daze was still sliding from her pale countenance.

"Alice," I said it more roughly this time and she turned to face me, but didn't seem to really see me. It felt like she was looking through me.

"What is it?" I finally demanded as the rest of the Cullens stood still as statues around us. The vision was complete and my voice seemed to tear her out of the funk. Alice tried to turn away from me, but I released Edward's hand a stepped forward to grab Alice's arm.

"Bella." My name rolled off her tongue silently.

I groaned. _Why is it always about me?_

She tried to pull away, but I was not going to let Alice get away so easily. I knew if I let it go until later, Edward would filter the vision, only allowing me to hear what he deemed acceptable for my delicate human ears.

I had endured too much over the past year and half to just continue letting the Cullens push me aside. This had to end! Seeing as how every one waited for Edward to make a decision, I knew I had to act quickly before he had his wits about him again and tried to pull me away with out knowing what fate had in store from me this time.

This time I put as much malice as I could muster as I repeated her name. "ALICE!"

Her soft pink lips curled upwards into a sweet smile, and I noticed as her face brightened. The smile didn't seem to penetrate her cold dark eyes.

"You will make quite the _monster_, Bella," Edward whispered lightly into my ear as his arms found their way around me once again.

I turned a furious glare at him, but the warm crooked smile that I loved was in place and all my resolve crumbled. My shoulders slumped forward in defeat. I could almost feel my family's' thoughts as they flowed to Edwards mind. I groaned. It was too late now. He would already be piecing through Alice's vision and censoring it before I would be let in on the secret.

"_Please_, Edward."

His face pulled into a grimace as he stared hard into my eyes. I saw a wary hesitance in their golden depths. He seemed to be trying to make a decision. Almost instantly, I saw the resolve form in his eyes.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" He flashed white teeth behind a crooked smile.

I sighed. He was stalling.

"Edward!" Alice hissed lowly. She shot him a warning look.

"We're expecting visitors." He said lamely.

"And by visitors you mean…"coaxed Jasper.

"Not the Volturi!" I gasped and felt my knees begin to weaken. Big black spots began bursting before my eyes and I felt my legs finally give way. Blackness overtook my vision as I slipped into unconsciousness.

--

The voices slowly faded in again. They started as a low humming, white noise, gradually increasing in volume and intensity as my senses floated back to reality. I felt the soft wetness of the earth beneath me and could smell the familiar green smell that always accompanied the rain in Forks. It was both refreshing and stagnant in the air.

"She is as prone to over-reaction as you are," Rosalie's soft voice mocked Edward. "The Volturi?" She laughed. "They won't think upon anything quite as insignificant as Bella for many years to come."

"Rose." Emmett's voice seemed very gentle. He and I had always gotten along. I have gotten along well with everyone in the family. Everyone except for Rosalie. To hear her prattling on about how insignificant I was, I knew the relationship had not progressed in the slightest.

I began to lift my head, but it spun violently even with my eyes closed. I felt the charge as Edward's fingers brushed the wet hair from my face.

"Slowly, Bella," Carlisle said softly.

With two sets of stone hands against my back, I was raised to a sitting position. I looked around at everyone's concerned facesl. Tears were stinging the corners of my eyes, threatening to fall. I was utterly embarrassed again by my out of control emotions, and buried my head between my knees.

Edward wrapped his arms protectively around me. I knew he was trying to comfort, but couldn't ignore how tense his body seemed. One hand gently ran through my soaking hair.

"Ssh, Bella," he whispered softly. "Not the Volturi."

I shook my head back and forth to rattle his words around until they made sense. "_Not_ the Volturi?" I asked.

Emmett laughed. "You are a little dense, aren't you?"

My eyes met his. I had no idea what he meant.

"You are getting married next week, yes?" He asked, still in near hysterics.

I was still not following him. I looked back at Edward.

"Well…uh…" Edward was struggling for words.

"Looks like we will be having some uninvited guests arriving," Alice said suddenly interrupting Edward's stuttering.

I took the time to gauge the expressions of every one surrounding me. It did not appear to be as simple as having to add a few extra place settings at the reception.

"Who?" I whispered settling my gaze back on Edward.

His face tightened visibly, and his mouth pulled into a grimace. Again, he looked long and hard into my eyes. Running a hand through his damp bronze hair, he seemed very uncomfortable, indeed.

"_Tanya._"

**A/N: PLEASE review! If you have any questions, comments or suggestions, now's the time to voice them!  
**

**I'm thinking about doing Chapter 3 from Edward's POV. I can't decide though. Being female, I have a hard time writing from a male perspective and I don't want to totally slaughter the enigma that is Edward. We shall see!**


	3. Confessions

**A/N: I saw the trailer teaser for Twilight today and got totally jazzed (note the excess of Twilight mania). **

**BTW, ****Chapter 3 is the reason Chapter 2 is so short.  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers is a goddess.**

Chapter 3

Confessions

The name rolled from his mouth in disgust. It sounded like he was spitting poison. I had never heard him use a tone in regards to the strawberry-blonde vampire from Denali.

"This is bad?" I wondered quietly.

Alice nodded and Edward's arms tightened their hold on me. I was still having trouble comprehending the magnitude of the situation. My families' reactions seemed akin to what I'd experienced during the Newborn Uprising earlier this year. How could their own cousins ignite the feeling of foreboding that hung like a damp blanket over the group?

"What am I missing?" I asked no one in particular.

"It seems our cousins have two scores to settle here." Rosalie wore a confident smirk.

"It seems Irina is done mourning Laurent, and is ready to seek revenge." Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder as he spoke.

Disbelief swam across my face.

_Revenge_?

_Revenge for the murder of a companion_?

_Revenge against the wolves?!_

My head was swimming again. "What are we going to do?" I gasped! "We have to tell them…to warn them!"

"Of course," Edward finally answered me. "Of course we will. It just puts us in an awkward position. That's all."

He still seemed very uncomfortable.

My stomach broke the thick silence by grumblingly loudly.

Carlisle answered it immediately. "Edward, take Bella to get some food. We'll meet you at the house when you're finished."

The trip into Port Angeles was as quick as ever, with Edward's need for speed and me wallowing in my thoughts.

I hadn't really given the Denali vampires much thought since we sought their help with the newborns. I had completely forgotten that Laurent and Irina had a _relationship. _He had almost killed me that day in the meadow, but the wolves had saved my life. Scared the hell out of me but saved me nonetheless.

Remembering the scene as each of them stalked into the clearing that day made me feel sad. I truly missed my canine brothers. Jacob most of all. I hadn't heard hide nor hair of him since the afternoon of the neophyte battle, when I had gone to a broken Jacob, and left a crumbling one in my wake.

I cursed myself inwardly for both meeting Jacob Black and letting him go. I chose Edward with every fiber of my being, but it could not stop the pool of guilt the thought of Jacob always threatened to drown me in. He was so kind and so decent. I truly loved and missed him, and now, once again, I was putting the people I love in danger because _I _existed in this world.

Bad fortune cast its shadow on me relentlessly.

I sighed just as Edward pulled next to a small colorful building. The exterior was painted in a colorful array of bright reds, yellows and orange, a fiery sight in the midst of the gloom of the earlier storm. Edward had rushed around to the passenger's side of the Volvo. He pulled the door open and held out a steady arm for me to grasp. Walking closely, we entered the small restaurant.

The interior was every bit as shocking as the exterior had been. The walls were the color of a shiny red convertible with strands of Mexican flags hung as banners everywhere. Each table was covered with a crisp white linen tablecloth adorned with a small glass vase with a single red carnation in each. The overall affect was stunning.

But Charlie had warned me about the Hispanic restaurants in this part of the country. It was not known for the culinary arts of the south. Edward flashed one of his dazzling smiles and I followed him to a table next to a window.

He was gazing out silently as our waiter approached to take the drink order. When he returned carrying an icy glass of Coke and two waters, Edward still had not budged. I reached forward to touch his fingers tentatively. They seemed colder than usual. Whatever the implications of Alice's visions, it weighed heavily on Edward's mind.

He turned the depth of his eyes on me. I was lost in them as the waiter returned, took my order from Edward and disappeared into the kitchen. He lazily traced the lines on the back of my hand.

Only when a steaming plate of nachos was set before me were my eyes able to break away.

"I thought that would be safe," he said gesturing toward the piles of tortilla chips, beans, tomatoes, sour cream, cheese and grease sitting before me.

I smiled at him. "I probably won't thank you in the morning, but it smells delicious!"

After we had climbed back into his car, I decided it was time to stop dragging out the inevitable. Edward had remained calm and casual throughout dinner, but I knew something was still bothering him. He seemed almost as upset about the threat on the wolves as I was, but some how, I didn't truly think that was the real horror.

At that moment I remembered the ghost of Rosalie's voice after I had awoken from my fainting spell. _'It seems our cousins have two scores to settle here.'_

_TWO scores…_

"Edward," I began softly. "What did Rosalie mean earlier when she said 'two' scores to settle?"

He remained silent for a long time, before pulling the car over to the side of the road. There was no smile or humor present on his god-like features. He looked slightly ill. I reached up to gently caress his face. Edward snapped his hand to grab mine before I made contact with him.

"There's something we need to …discuss, Bella." He tone was even and void of any emotion. "I haven't exactly been forth coming with you and I have…well, I have a confession to make."

His body looked crumpled, and he let his eyes drop to the gray leather of the seats. I was too shocked by this admission that I couldn't say anything. I just sat dumbly waiting for him to finish his _confession_.

"Well, Tanya may be after something, too."

I was floored. Did he just imply that Tanya was returning to Forks to enact revenge for _him_?

"What haven't you told me Edward?" My anger was building before I even knew what I had to be angry about.

Edward's eyes remained stubbornly downward. When he did not answer, I pulled my hand free of his and pulled his chin level, so he had no choice but to look at me. I saw it in his eyes when he finally cracked.

"When I ran to Alaska after first meeting you, I was a mess. I barely knew which way was up. I don't know if you realize how incredibly frustrated and furious I was at myself. Nothing I had done in a century of existence had ever seemed right to me. I wanted to throw all digression out the window. Try to change who I was, because _that_ Edward seemed to be on the brink of losing it. I committed the ultimate act of blasphemy against you, Bella." His voice had grown quiet, but his last words rang loudly in my ears. "But it happened before I even understood what was going on with us."

The air felt frigid and I pulled away from his cold body instinctively. My eyes narrowed.

"What did you do?" I hissed it, surprising myself at the acid in my tone.

He seemed shocked for a moment, but pulled his eyes to mimic mine.

"Not _sex,_" he hissed. "I'd never lie about _that_."

"What, then, would you say caused this sudden need to bear your _soul_?"

I knew it was going too far, but the words were gone from my mouth before I could take them back. His eyes blazed black and furious.

"She always wanted me." He spat. "It just seemed an easier road to go, so I did it."

"Did _**what**_?!" I shouted back truly angry.

But the menace was gone from Edward. His face looked crumpled again. I couldn't understand the wreck of emotion that painted his beautiful countenance.

What he whispered was so terrifying, so earth shattering, that I tried not to really hear it. I couldn't believe the words that slipped from his perfect lips.

"Bella, I'm already married."

**A/N: What should happen next? Suggestions are always welcome, as long as you review!**


	4. Fight and Flight

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm enjoying this story so much that I'd probably keep going even without your comments. But let's not get too hasty. Please keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I want Edward. I just don't own him.**

Chapter 4

Fight and Flight

My mouth dropped with an audible pop. _Married?! _Was he _serious?_

Edward only stared at me. His anger had been neatly tucked away, replaced by a complicated slew of emotions that could be only described as regret and fear.

"What do you mean, _married_?" I snarled.

"Well…we said vows in front of a justice of the peace…and kissed…and…well, married." His eyes focused on my hands. He twisted the ring on the third finger of my left hand nervously. I with drew it from the icy grasp.

"I know what getting married _is_, Edward. What I would like to know is why you've been _married_ for almost _two_ years and this is the first I'm hearing of it?" I was visibly shaking in my fury.

"Bella, please just try to understand. I wasn't coming back to Forks, _ever_. Marrying Tanya would have been the natural progression my existence would have taken, had it not been for you."

" 'Had it not been for _me_?' " I laughed ruthlessly. "You married her anyway!"

He paused before answering. "Yes, I did."

I could see the guilt brewing in the depths of his golden eyes and I couldn't find it in myself to care. Sensing I was not going to be the one to break the pressing silence, Edward cleared his throat.

"I told her that night it was a mistake. I didn't love her and I couldn't pretend for another second."

"You're telling me you married a woman you didn't love, only to throw that in her face on the wedding night?" My charming and wonderfully sensitive fiancé suddenly seemed to have another side to him that I'd never seen before. I felt a sting of pain for the blonde vampire that Edward used for an afternoon then abandoned.

My eyes burned as I held back the tears. I was seeing Edward in a whole new light, and it was not becoming at all.

"I sent divorce papers to her right after your accident with Tyler. She just refuses to sign them. Her lawyers have stalled at every turn." His voice was very strained.

"Of course she didn't sign them." I muttered. Then, finding strength buried deep within myself, I raised my voice. "Edward, I think you need to go."

He glanced up at me again. Looking into the turmoil boiling underneath the surface, I could still not find myself caving. Edward, the love of my existence, the man I was supposed to marry, sat more open and vulnerable than I had ever seen him. And all I could see were his lies bombarding my thoughts. I selfishly wished that in this moment he could read my mind. I knew each image would burn and scar his memory in the same way his confession was scarring mine.

"Go?" He questioned.

"Well, _I_ certainly can't walk home from here," I snapped heatedly.

He continued to gaze at me for a long moment, before popping the door open. He turned away to swing himself gracefully out of the vehicle. I quickly slid into his vacated seat as he closed the door.

I glanced out the window before shoving the car into first gear. He was the one who looked tortured. The engine jumped and shivered to a halt, as I released the clutch too quickly in my haste to leave the horror of Edward's expression. I turned the key again, and catching the gear this time, peeled away from the vampire standing in the middle of the highway staring back at me.

For awhile, I drove without a purpose, keeping the stereo off. I tried very hard not to think about the information that had been revealed to me. It was impossible not to! All I could think was how Edward had lied. Months and months and he hadn't said one word. He had even pushed me into this wedding. Now, he couldn't even follow through. All because he was a stupid, stupid boy.

Before realizing what I was doing, I was making my way precariously down the rock-laden First Beach in La Push. I had subconsciously driven to a place I knew Edward could not follow. Despite the tolerated visits by Carlisle and Edward following Jacob's injuries, the treaty between the werewolves and the Cullens was still very much in affect.

I saw the familiar ocean bleached tree I always came to when I was here. I ran my fingers across the smooth surface of the wood as I traced its length to the water's edge. It was soft and papery and small fibers pulled away at my touch. It felt like an old friend.

Just then, my legs gave out, and I collapsed, using the tree to slow my fall. I freely let the tears come and sobbed. I felt that I had lost everything. My whole life…no, my whole _future _gone in an instant.

I spent a long time sobbing as horrific images swam in my mind. I pictured Edward embracing a faceless blonde beauty. Him kissing _her_. He hadadmitted to that. I shook my head to dispel the thoughts. They grew worse, instead.

If it could be so easy to lie about a marriage, then who's to say there weren't more lies? For a marriage to be legal, doesn't it have to consummated? Was that why Edward was seeking divorce instead of an annulment?

Images of Edward and Tanya embracing in passion flooded my mind. I shook my head harder. _No, no, no, no, no!_

I heard a soft brushing from behind me. It could have been a tree branch brushing against the rocky shore, but I had too much experience with all things unnatural and quickly turned my head toward it.

I could see a huge figure emerging from the gloom beyond me. It walked steadily toward me, growing larger and becoming more substantial with each step. Before he had made it completely out of the gloom I bounded from the ground and ran quickly. I threw my arms around his waist and buried my wet face into the familiar warm chest.

He swooped me off my feet, turning us in a dizzying circle, and shouted my name happily.

"Embry!" I shouted back utterly elated.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" He asked with such a genuine tone, I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Just couldn't stay away from us, could ya?" I looked over Embry's broad shoulder and saw Quil stepping through the fog.

I pushed myself from Embry and bounded to Quil who already had his arms waiting to accept me into them.

I couldn't help but giggle wildly. Seeing them was like a sigh of relief. I didn't really want to be alone right now.

"What are you guys doing out here this late?" I asked.

They quickly exchanged a glance before Quil held up his hands. In one, he held up three small glasses. In the other, there was a large bottle of Captain Morgan's. Both boys shared the same sheepish grin.

"Do you guys need some extra company?" I almost didn't ask. I was afraid they'd turn me away. Loyalty to their pack members above all else, or some such nonsense. To my great relief, the smiles on their faces warmed.

"Of course, Vampire Girl. I just hope you can keep up." Quil laughed as he poured three shots, using the white tree as a table.

We each took a glass of the amber liquid.

Embry raised his high. "To friends!" He toasted.

Quil and I both raised our shots.

"To fun!" Laughed Quil.

"To La Push!" I joined in, feeling very glad I was here.

The glasses made a soft clang when we hit them together. At the same moment, we threw back our heads and swallowed the shots. It burned my throat as it slid down to warm my stomach. I immediately felt better, lighter almost.

Embry slid the glass from my hand and was busy refilling all of them.

Quil began to babble on about Clair, who had just had her birthday the previous week. It was strange. Quil spoke about Clair as if she was the most beautiful woman alive. I knew her to be a chubby faced three-year-old girl who likes to wear her long black hair in Heidi-style braids and prefers a wardrobe consisting of princess gowns. Strange as it seemed, it was also very natural, the way he spoke of the girl. I could see there wasn't anything sick in their relationship. He seemed to regard her more like a big brother; only it went so much deeper than that.

We had each thrown back three more shots. There was no burn as the alcohol slid down my throat. It could have been water. I hardly needed the warmth of the fire any more, and this time I think it had more to do with the rum than the two space heaters sitting across from me.

The idea of space heaters made me smile, but then a shrewd thought jumped into my head. I took into account the fact that Quil and Embry had arrived on the beach with three shot-glasses. There were only two of them. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"Who else is coming?" I asked suddenly.

They traded another glace, but their heads whipped around in unison and stared behind me.

"Me," a soft voice answered.

I turned from my spot on the tree to see Jacob coming toward us. It was quite dark now, and he was very close.

Our eyes met and the gaze held for a long silent moment.

Then, he was on me. Arms wrapping me tight, head pressed in to hair. I could feel his warm tears falling on my shoulder, dampening my shirt. It felt so good and warm and I let the tears drip from my closed eyes.

It felt like home.

**A/N: You all knew it was coming. I can't resist a story with a good twist of Jacob.**

**As always, REVIEW!! I can see myself going in a hundred different directions from here. It depends on how long I want to keep at this before I resolve it. Hmmm…suggestions any one? (Oh, and please don't worry. I do love Jacob, but I love Edward more.)**


	5. Torment

**A/N: Sorry, I forgot to tell you, Edward4eva, there's a line in here for you. Ten points if you guess which one it is!**

**Standard disclaimer applies: Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Sob Sob Sob Sob Sob**

Chapter 5

Torment

I watched as the tires on my Volvo's tires squealed, gravel flying out wildly. It hit me, but I didn't notice. I watched as Bella sped much faster than her usual 50 mph toward Forks. I stood completely stunned in the oncoming lane of traffic. Not that it mattered much, as there was no traffic in either direction, save for my little silver Volvo and its precious cargo.

My head swam in agony. _I've lost her! _I began to panic.

I reached for the cell in my pocket. As soon as it was in my grasp, it was vibrating wildly.

"What does she see?"

"She can't see Bella at all, Edward. We don't know…"

I cut Jasper off immediately and hissed. "_The wolves._"

He hesitated. "You're right."

_Of course I'm right. Of course Bella would run to La Push where I wouldn't follow, and __**of course**__ Jacob would take the advantage. Bella had fled to __**him.**_

My stomach knotted uncomfortably.

"And Tanya?" Just having the name slide from my mouth made me feel dirty.

"They'll be here tonight."

Jasper and I quickly ended the conversation, and I hung up.

Bella was on her way to La Push whether she'd made the decision already or not. That left me one option. I dialed a number from memory and began running.

A deep voice picked up after the third ring. It was early but it sounded like the voice had been awoken from sleep.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," I apologized quickly. "Is Jacob at home?"

The line was silent. I would have thought he hung up but I could hear the pulse of his heartbeats through my phone.

"He's not here," Billy finally replied.

"It's important. Please have him get back to me." I quickly rattled off my number and snapped my phone closed. I could only hope the message would be relayed. I was no friend to Billy Black. He undoubtedly less than even his canine offspring.

I kept running in the direction of the border. I would be able to feel her heartbeat anywhere in La Push without crossing the line. Maybe I would be lucky enough to see her.

_What had I done? _I lamented. There had to be a way to make Bella see.

It was in my moment of ultimate weakness that I had finally succumbed to her offers. It wasn't that I didn't like Tanya, but I had always been straightforward with her. She knew her feelings toward me were something I couldn't return, but she never hid the hope from her thoughts.

We had spent nearly three quarters of a century in close contact. My family mingled with her family several times a year. For me, it was 75 years of mindless flirtation. For Tanya, it was nearly a century of shy smiles and stolen caresses.

I had to be honest with myself. I had always known what Tanya wanted from me and that I would have eventually given it to her. It had always seemed the natural course. There was so much hesitation because I never loved her more than any other member of my family.

Rosalie had begged me to stay in Alaska and try it with Tanya. Rose, unfortunately, was taken with Tanya at their first meeting. Tanya was likewise, and they shared a beautiful friendship, something that even rivaled Rosalie's bond with Alice. They were certainly as close as sisters.

That was the true reason Rosalie could not accept Bella. Her loyalty lay with the family and I had to respect that because I knew she truly thought it was the best thing for all of us. I had tried on many occasions to sway her from the notion that Tanya could be in any way better for me than my Bella, but Rose remained stubbornly fixed on the union of the clans.

When I ran to Denali the day I almost attacked Bella, I was running with a purpose. I felt like I had finally gone over the edge, something that had been threatening all along. Tanya is a compassionate woman. Like Esme, really. She is lovely and charming and I ran to those arms. I knew they would accept me, just as I knew Jacob's arms were more than willing to accept Bella now.

My body felt like it was being ripped apart in torment. I didn't _know_ Bella then. When I did the unthinkable and married Tanya, I only wanted to _kill her_!

Tanya and I both saw the mistake we'd made immediately. In all my hastiness, I still couldn't summon the feelings to love her the way a man needs to love his wife. We talked everything out that night, and decided it was best for me to come back to Forks. I would _eventually _return to her and play the role of husband, right?

I never had any intention of going back. I knew that now. I was too consumed by the enigma that is Bella. There was no room in me to have love for any one but Bella. I was so consumed by her that she was the very fiber binding me to this life. She had been made for me alone. Even Marcus had wondered at the ultimate bond we shared.

No, in mind there had never been anyone before there was Bella.

The only problem was there _had_ been some one before: _Tanya_.

I groaned and slowed my pace as I approached the line of the Quiluete reservation. I could already hear the faint and familiar rhythm of Bella's heart. I held my breath and stopped all movements to locate the sound amongst the constant murmur of thoughts and pulses of the humans in the surrounding area.

Following the invisible line North, I made it to the cliff edge. She must be on First Beach. I knew the ocean was neutral territory, but found that I could hear Bella's soft sobbing, and didn't really want to witness the wreck I had made of my love.

I smelled the odor of the wolves and could hear them as they clambered across the rocks toward her. I sighed, when I recognized neither as Jacob, but my stomach was starting to tie into knots again.

Her beautiful laughter and the hoots of the werewolves rang through the air as I scaled the cliff face. I could just have easily dived into the water, but didn't want to draw any attention to myself. It seemed a happy reunion for them, but it soured my stomach.

When I reached the beach below, I could hear their quiet laughter and they toasted, raising glasses into the air.

Bella looked both beautiful and happy as she joked with the pups. I hadn't felt a hint of jealousy in weeks, and now the green monster reared its ugly head with a vengeance. It took all my willpower not to charge in and snap their thin necks. But I knew it would hurt Bella, and I must never do that again to her in this life. I _wouldn't_.

My cell phone went off.

With out glancing away, I snapped it open, bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh! It is you!" A familiar voice growled through the line.

I inhaled quickly.

"Jacob."

"Edward."

The silence was tense.

"Carlisle has already called Sam, and I know your warning. No need to waste your breath."

"There's something else." I hesitated. Carlisle would only tell the part that affected the pack directly. Jacob would have to know everything. I hated what I was about to ask him to do and the worst of secrets I was about to tell. I felt truly broken as I confessed to the most unlikely ear. I didn't leave any action out and wove the tale in its entirety.

When I was through he was silent for a long moment. I still held my breath. I'll help Bella, he muttered, but you have to swear to protect my brothers. Even for Bella, I would not ask them to fight without me, under any other circumstance."

I debated internally for an instant. "I cannot speak for any of my family. This ultimately has the force to rip us apart. Having said so, I swear my allegiance to the pack, should it come to that." I meant it. As long as my Bella would be safe I'd promise anything.

"I'm on my way to her now." He said.

I knew he was smiling. I tried not to think about it. At least I could chaperone the evening, even if it was only from a distance.

Watching Bella as she drank and enjoyed the light company was endearing. She joked and wrestled them and even joined in aggressively when they sang old tribal ballads. I had never seen her so child-like before. She was free of worry and pain, and gave herself over to the bounding excitement they created. I was miserable to see her so happy, but I couldn't truly begrudge her that.

Shortly before dawn, the other boy crashed to the beach. Bella moved closer to Jacob and he wrapped his arms around her. They sat in silence for an excruciating amount of time before the conversation resumed too low for even my hearing. I was much too far away to hear Black's thoughts.

I knew time was growing near. The sky glowed with a surreal light as the sun began to break through the cloud cover in the East. It was going to be an unpleasantly sunny day, and I would have to leave before my sparkling skin gave me away.

I stayed as long as was possible, but when I saw Bella turn her gaze from the black water to Jacob's calm face I could wait no more. I ran back up the cliff and into the forest, fighting and losing a battle with despair.

**A/N: This was my original chapter 6, but I thought it fit better here. **

**I know this isn't my best work and the flow could have been way better, but I wrote it to demonstrate a point. Men do really stupid things. I mean, REALLY stupid, and half the time they don't stop to think before acting. This is especially true when the situation moves beyond their control. At least for my husband, who I attempted to use as a rough model for Edward. Eh, what are you going to do?**

**Check out the twilight trailer (not like you haven't already) and REVIEW**


	6. Jacob

**Disclaimer: (Sigh) Nope, still not mine!**

Chapter 6

Jacob

There was no need for explanations tonight. I simply fell into the familiar role I always had with the pack. The night was playful and light. I was able to let the afternoon's disillusionment fall away and laughed along with the others. The trio of friends had _me_ howling.

Jacob was perfect. It felt exactly like old times between us. He so easily dried my tears and warmed my soul again. I had actually been in dire need of a good dose of Jacob for weeks.

The boys told jokes and sang old Quiluete warrior songs. There was wrestling, boasting and whoops of delight. It was comforting to see the friends roll around and behave the way normal teenagers did. They pushed their worries aside for one night at least, and enjoyed their bond of friendship.

Hours later, the sun was just beginning to brighten the night sky toward the east. Quil and Embry laid sprawled on the stone beach, passed out cold. Embry snored softly and Quil's breathing was deep and steady. Jacob had his long arms around me as we gazed into the water. We had been silent since Quil's incoherent ramblings faded and finally ceased.

But it was not an uncomfortable silence. We were savoring the moments fiendishly. The tension and angst we had felt the last few times we had been together was ready to bubble up at any second, so we were cautious not to spoil the reunion sooner than could be avoided. The conversation was inevitable.

I looked over to his face and took in Jacob's features again. He looked even older than the last time I had seen him. His face was some how more ragged, more weary than it had ever been. His eyes were cradled by dark shadows, implying an extended lack of sleep. But here seemed to be _my _Jacob, the youthful, sunny friend that had saved me many times over.

I felt sorry for him. My friend sat wrapping me in a comforting embrace when I had done nothing but push his love away. The thought of my selfishness made me blush.

Jacob turned his dark eyes on to me. I knew by the look on his face; this is where it would begin, the _beginning_ of the end, anyway.

Again.

"I've really missed you," he said quietly.

"I miss you too, Jacob." I felt my blush deepen and I looked back to the crashing surf. His warm hand brushed my cheek and I sank closer to his sweltering body. The rum was making my head dizzy, but the rhythm of his chest rising and falling helped steady me.

His body seemed to beg me to say something. I just didn't know what there was that wouldn't end up tearing his heart to pieces again. I felt like I was walking on a bed of nails, and the slightest misstep would send the razor sharp points through my body.

He was the one to break the silence.

"What _are_ you doing here anyway?" He asked.

I wasn't sure I wanted to go in to details of the evening, especially with Jake. I could feel a huge 'I told you so' coming. I just shrugged. Jacob seemed to already know it wasn't anything good. He had always been able to read me better than any one else.

I opened my mouth, not sure how much I should say.

Jake interrupted me by holding up one finger. "Don't say anything if you don't want to."

"Alice had a vision." I began.

"A vision?" He immediately picked up on the anxiety in my tone. His body tensed beside me, and his arms protectively drew me closer.

"The Denali clan is coming, Jacob." I said hurriedly. _How had I forgotten to mention the warning?_

"I know," he answered. One of his strong hands began to stroke my hair. He was forever trying to comfort me.

"What do you mean '_you know_'?" I asked turning my gaze back to Jacob's dark face. In the pale light of morning, I could see a troubled look there.

"I was on patrol before coming here. Sam phased after Carlisle called."

His voice faded away. How much more did he know that he wasn't telling me?

"What did he say?" I asked him.

"He said they were their family, that they would try to reason with the others_, _that we shouldn't worry yet."

Of course Carlisle would be trying to remedy the situation with words, before it could escalate to violence.

"And what did Sam say?" I wondered.

"He said prepare for _battle_."

His voice was rigid with anticipation. I swallowed hard. The last thing I wanted to bring my Jacob closer to was the horror of a vengeful vampire.

"I'm sorry, Jacob." The words left my mouth like a sob. I meant them as an apology for more than just the impending doom, but for every wrong I had ever done him. It was for all those times I ran to his arms for comfort, all the gentle touches and soft spoken words we had shared. And it was especially for breaking his heart. I had both wanted and needed the love he freely gave me, but I had never been able to reciprocate the feelings, except with that one kiss.

It suddenly felt like a very bad idea to have come to La Push. I shook my head to clear the memory. There wasn't anything I could do to wipe away the hurt I'd caused him. I would never be able to take it back. I hadn't chosen Jacob, and even though in this moment I despised Edward with the whole of my being, I couldn't delude myself that the choice would ever come out differently. Not even if I had to make it a million times over.

Though I couldn't do anything to change the emotional pain, I was still going to try to keep him from suffering any physical pain as well.

"What are you going to do?"

He smiled. "I'm already doing it." His eyes lit up in amusement, and he seemed much less tired.

"What?" I answered sarcastically. "Sitting on your backside?"

"Not exactly." He began to chuckle softly. It was a throaty and familiar sound.

But I wasn't catching on.

"Honestly, Bells" he exhaled. "It's _my_ turn to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" I had no idea where the conversation was leading and why he found it so amusing.

"Evidently, I'm not the only one the _leeches_ are after." He was laughing loudly now.

I heard Embry stir behind me, but couldn't pull my gaze from Jake's. "Could you just get to the point?"

"It seems your fiancé's wife has a score to settle with _you_." His smile never wavered, but I felt my own face slip into a grimace. He knew everything already. I groaned loudly.

Quil put a steadying hand on my shoulder from behind. "Who's living the soap opera now?"

**A/N: Ok stay tuned! Like i said this story has a mind of its own. I can't stop!  
**

**As always, keep reviewing!**


	7. Tanya

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers' creative genius is the fuel behind my fire.**

Chapter 7

Tanya

A howl pierced the still morning air. Jacob and Quil turned in that direction and I saw Embry leap to his feet, eyes straining to the depths of the forest. In another instant, Jacob and Embry were standing too. The trio's fists were clenched in tight balls at their sides.

The howl echoed again through the haze of dawn. Without a goodbye, Embry and Quil were off in a flash, streaking toward the trees.

Jacob leaned closer to me. He felt very hot, and I felt dizzy and more than a little bit sick.

"Geez, Bells, you look _green_." His gaze wandered back to the forest.

"Go," I urged, ungracefully falling back to a sitting position. I felt like lying down and closing my eyes anyway.

Gently grabbing the bottom of his black t-shirt, Jacob quickly pulled it over his head. Even with my eyes half open I could see the bands of muscles crossing his arms and chest. His russet skin glowed with a thin layer of perspiration. The shirt landed on my face.

Jacob laughed as I grabbed it away.

"You shouldn't gape at people like that. Looked like your eyes were going to pop out of your head!"

He kept laughing.

I groaned, as the sound made my head swirl.

"I'll be back in an hour. If you can, go back to Billy's." He paused for a minute and assessed me lying on the cold rocky beach. "Give me the keys, Bella." It was a demand.

_No problem, _I thought. _I won't be moving for at least three days! _I dropped my head back, and it landed with a hard thump on the rock behind me. This time I moaned. My stomach was not feeling well. Not at all.

Jacob was laughing again, but I kept my eyes closed hoping he'd leave before the nausea won its battle against my stomach. I felt him gently raise my head and put his wadded up t-shirt beneath me. He placed a soft kiss on my cheek and was gone.

I immediately tugged the shirt out and draped it over my body. It was suddenly very cold with Jacob gone. And the shirt smelled delicious.

((()))

A cool sensation began pulling me from the blackness. It felt like a snowflake falling on my forehead, and melting, slowly sliding down my cheek. It was refreshing against my clammy skin and the corners of my mouth turned up.

The ocean was softly breaking against the beach, and I could hear the squeal of the sea gulls. I was coming around enough to realize I was still lying on First Beach. Enough time had passed for the sun to rise in the East, but the air still maintained the chill of early morning

A bright flash of light danced against my closed eyelids. On it's own, I would have thought nothing more, and drifted back to sleep. It was followed by dozens more.

Suddenly I gasped and flung myself forward. Only one thing in this world reflected sunlight that way: _vampires_. And I knew that none of the Cullens would cross the boundary line.

Immediately, my eyes found my unexpected guest. Only she was _very_ expected. Who else who have searched me out here?

In the bright light, the bleached wood looked ominous, like an immense bone. Sill, it was the vampire perched on top that held my focus. Her soft blonde hair fell in waves below her shoulders. It whipped up and swirled around her despite the lack of wind. There was a slight reddish undertone that looked like fire scorching the strands. She was dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt, but was still stunning.

My head was pounding furiously as her sparkling skin shot prisms of light in my eyes. Just then, nausea hit. I turned my head and vomited. Even as the contents of my stomach emptied, I could hear a tinkling of laughter. My hair was pulled out of the way, and I felt a cool hand against my back. I began shaking all over.

When the retching subsided, I glanced at Tanya again. A pain of jealousy stabbed through me. Edward's _wife_ was every bit the beauty that belonged next to his. I felt plainer than ever and a humiliated blush rushed my cheeks.

_Who was I compared to such a goddess?_

Her soft pink lips were curled in a huge smile. She could almost be mistaken as friendly, but there gleamed malice bright in her eyes.

"So you are the infamous Bella," she said brightly. " I have to admit, I'm fairly disappointed."

I could only gape open-mouthed at her. My whole body trembled.

"But you do smell heavenly. It would be so easy, you know?" Her voice was still very light, but the cold golden eyes never wavered from mine.

I knew her question was meant to be rhetorical but I found an answer rasping from my dry throat. It was comical the difference between us. Even our voices.

"I know," was my reply.

Tanya had not expected me to speak and raised her eyebrows.

Then she was laughing again. This came out soft and pure with out the hint of malice of her earlier outburst.

"I feel like you are more scared of my relationship with Edward, than the fact that I'm a vampire."

Her laughter had brought me back, so to speak, and I found myself replying again. "I am."

She looked at me again, a hint of confusion flicked across her face before she turned her mouth into a frightening smile. Her eyes were darkening and my stomach dropped to the floor. There was nothing I could do now. Screaming out would alert the pack, but would they get here in time? I doubted it.

Tanya was leaning closer to me; she took a graceful step forward, her eyes growing darker still.

"Edward wants _me_." She snarled the words. "I could the sexual tension since we met. But, he was still very young and stubborn. He needed time to mature, and he did.

He came back for me, Bella. You are an insignificant blip on the radar, my dear. He will never know what happened. We can go on with our lives, and _he'll never know_."

As her lips hissed those last words, I felt me head shake on its own accord. "No." I whispered, but I knew she would hear. "He will know. He wouldn't let you get away with it, because what you fail to realize is that Edward came back for_ me_. He chose me over you. And if you think he would choose you now, you go right ahead and ask him. I hope you handle disappointment well."

I was shocked at myself. I'm sure the only reason I could muster the venom in my tone was the practice I had with Edward yesterday.

I saw Tanya flash a shocked look, before she settled herself lower, preparing to pounce. "I'm sure I can find some way to distract him." She cackled. "I have before."

There was no time to contemplate the implications of her words. I sucked in a breath so I could push out a scream.

"**EDW—!!**"

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! I started reading a new book, and I got a little wrapped up, but I'm sure you all know what that's like!;) It's CITY OF ASHES by Cassandra Clare, BTW. And is the sequel to CITY OF BONES, a Stephanie Meyer pick. It's not TWILIGHT, but it's worth a read! Anyways, that occupied my whole weekend, so when I came back to this I had a little trouble getting back in this. I'll do better the next chapter.**

**As always REVIEW!!**


	8. Meeting with the Pack

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers is my hero.**

Chapter 8

Meeting with the Pack

Jasper and I met Sam and two other wolves in the clearing.

Just as I was thanking them for coming, Bella's drinking buddies ran through. I suppressed the urge to snarl at them.

_Jacob is on the way_, thought Embry.

"He's supposed to protect Bella!" I said, angrily.

Sam growled. _He needs to be here. Leah and Seth will be watching her. She will be fine. _

Jasper interrupted my rude retort. "The _others_ are already here."

Sam's mind flashed. _Already?!_

"Yes," I answered. "Carlisle is with Eleazar, Carmen and Irina. Both Eleazar and Carlisle want to settle this without a fight."

_What are the chances of that happening? _Sam asked me.

I glanced at Jasper. _Do they need to relax?_

I gave him a slight nod and immediately felt the waves of calming energy flowing from Jasper.

_What are you trying to hide? _Sam wondered.

I didn't have a chance to answer; Jacob was rushing into the field.

_He has quite a bit to hide._ He snarled.

"Look, for all intents and purposes, the matter for the pack's concern is already known." I growled, keeping my eyes on Jacob's. The rest of the story was already zipping through his mind, allowing the pack in on my dirty little secret. I lowered my eyes.

_I'm sorry. Sometimes it is very hard to control. _Jacob said.

I knew it was true. There is no denying thoughts.

_What will we need to do to prepare? _Sam asked in his deep monotone.

Again, I looked at Jasper. I knew he felt my embarrassment and took over the conversation.

"Eleazar and Carmen will be as opposed to fighting as Carlisle and Esme. But the rest of the family will back Irina. It is very difficult to see a family member suffer in the way Irina has." He spoke slowly, still trying to keep the pack calm.

_How many? _Jacob asked.

"Only three." I answered him.

There was a rumbling sound as the werewolves chuckled.

Jasper's eyes flashed and when he spoke, his voice was angry. "These are not newborns. You must not underestimate them. Kate has special skills and their fighting styles will be unpredictable and cunning. Don't assume it will be an easy fight."

The wolves were instantly somber. Their gallantries of the first fight were forgotten as they all wondered exactly what was coming.

_What is Kate's power? _Sam asked.

"She…" I began to answer, but then could see First Beach as Leah and Seth approached through the trees. Through their eyes I could see Bella, lying in an uncomfortable way on the rocks. I let out a small sigh and heard Jacob do the same. Leah and Seth seemed to settle to the ground to listen in on our conversation here.

"It is similar to Jasper's power, but both more and less. Where Jasper can only sway your emotions, Kate can control them. She can make you weep like a baby, or become too giddy to move, or so angry you'd kill your brother."

The wolves were truly worried now. Jasper rushed to relieve them of their angst.

"She will only be able to use the power once, if she chooses to at all. Using it will deplete her energy and she'd be of no more use in the fight. That would leave only two to contend with. Of course, they may be underestimating the size of your pack." Jasper spoke reassuringly.

"I'm not sure how much they know. Of course, if Kate manages to feed she would be able to keep using the power," I said, then paused. "I'm quite certain that none of them will try to drink your blood as wolves, but in human form…they may not resist." My voice trailed off, but I could see the wolves understood. Werewolves were immune to a vampire's venom, but if one decided to drink his blood, there would be no saving the wolf.

_What should I do with Bella?_ Jacob asked.

It was with deliberate bitterness that I answered. "Get her away from here."

_Anywhere in particular?_ He seemed smug.

"No, just go soon, and don't let her look back."

_What is it that you really want, leech_? Jacob wanted to know.

"I just want her happy." My shoulders slumped forward. "And if all this is too much…well…" I didn't want to admit the rest out loud. It was unbearable to know that I had sabotaged my own destiny and worse to admit it to the one person who loved to watch it happen.

Just then, a strong smell assaulted the noses of the pack. _Vampire. _

It was already too late. She's already found my Bella!

Noticing the sudden change in the wolves, Jasper looked at me anxiously. "What is it?"

"Someone is near Bella," I hissed.

The low growls from the wolves' chests amplified my own anxiety.

_Run!_

I grabbed Jasper's shoulder and took off, pulling him from his feet. "She's with Bella," I said as I ran.

I could see the scene playing out in the minds of the wolves.

_What should we do? _ Leah asked Sam.

"Tell them to stay where they are!" I shouted behind me. "Don't attack!" I couldn't let them fight my battle. I had to get there before the wolves unleashed, and it would not be long before they raced in teeth bared.

Sam was hesitant, but agreed.

As we ran, I slowed my pace enough for me to stay tuned to the pack's mind.

_All this for a silly little leach-lover?_ Leah was thinking, as she watched the scene before her.

Bella was throwing up and Tanya gently pulled her brunette locks from the onslaught. Tanya's hand was on Bella's back. I knew she would be able to feel Bella's heart pounding beneath her thin pale skin and breakable ribs. This was getting too close, and I was nowhere near the range where I could hear Tanya's thoughts. All I had to go on was a scene filtered through too many minds. It wasn't clear enough. I couldn't read the expression on Tanya's face.

Until she began laughing.

It looked genuine enough, but I knew how jealous Tanya was. I didn't know the power of her little green monster, but there wasn't much time left.

Then, the scene took on a new urgency. I saw Bella tense perceptibly as Tanya leaned in closer. I heard her scream echo in air, and saw it in my mind.

Pushing myself as hard as I could, I left Jasper and the wolves far behind.

**A/N: I'm trying to post three chapters today, because the last one sucked so much, and you had to wait all weekend. Please review and let me know any suggestions you might have. **

**The next chapter picks back up Bella's POV.**


	9. Til Death Do Us Part

**A/N: I had to rewrite this chapter to get my story moving again! Sorry about the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I only wish Edward belonged to me!**

Chapter 9

Til Death Do Us Part

My scream was cut off by surprise as a blurred shape streaked in front of me and rammed into Tanya. A loud crash echoed through the morning air as Tanya flew into the water with a huge splash.

"Alice!" I managed to gasp.

Alice waved a calming hand in my direction but kept her eyes on Tanya who was still sitting amidst the crashing waves. Tanya looked even more furious than before, and she stood slowly staring Alice down. I could see the angry swirl of darkness that should have been her eyes. My body shook violently and I thought lamely that was why vampires were so horrifying.

Alice looked no less terrifying. Her face was hard, and a low growl rumbled in her throat.

"Don't mess with my family!" She snarled.

My heart pounded furiously in my chest. I could still see Tanya's eyes burning black in the morning sun, glaring back at Alice.

She lunged forward quickly, charging Alice. They spun and danced, each striking out at the other. It was hard to tell who was winning, their movements being so fast they blurred. Frequently, the crisp air was shattered by a horrifying screech of tearing metal. The swirl of fighting vampires was dizzying as I tried to grasp what was happening. My head was spinning and my stomach lurched again.

"Ouch!"

Suddenly, Alice pulled away. She held her arm but her face was dark and furious. "You bit me!" She was outraged. "You bitch!"

I had never heard Alice more angry.

"Stay out of this, Pixie!" Tanya growled turning her eyes to me again. I swallowed hard, and pushed myself uselessly away from her.

"It…it goes for all of us."

I whipped around to see Emmett, holding Rosalie's hand and leading her on to the beach. Her beautiful face looked fallen and pained. "Bella is our sister, Tanya."

It clearly hurt Rosalie to make the admission, but I was extremely grateful for it. I began to wonder if she could discourage Tanya. Then the furious eyes whipped their terror to Rose, who met them with her own livid expression. "I told you what it did to Edward when he thought she was dead. I'll _never _put him through that kind of misery again."

Tanya's eyed her very carefully. A different emotion flashed across her face was gone before I had time to place it. She straightened from her crouch."Maybe you're right. It was rather hard on him wasn't it? I just got carried away. She does smell simply divine."

"It isn't just the way she smells, Tanya," Alice spat. "Edward and Bella share a bond that you would never be able to comprehend, _pig_!"

"Is that so?" She asked. The blonde bombshell now stood in a somewhat relaxed manner, a smile just curling the corner of her pale lips. I thought it all seemed very forced and I could see the rest of my family felt the same. They remained tense and on edge.

Rosalie spoke again, anger dry from her features. Instead, sadness twisted her eyes as she struggled to find the right words. "You know...if it were possible for another way...I don't agree with his decisions..."

"Edward chooses Bella," Emmett said softly. He must have been very close with his wife's best friend too. I realized bitterly how lucky I was to be joining such a loving family. I wasn't sure if I truly deserved so much good fortune.

"She will be part of this family," Rose said softly.

Tanya smile grew. It almost seemed genuine, but I couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something. I felt myself trying to inch backwards, while all attention was diverted, but she seemed to be moving forward silently matching my movements exactly. The others were not in direct line to stand between the stalking vampire and my feeble attempts to escape.

"You of all people would know, _Rosalie_." Malice was thick in her voice and she hissed the name.

"Maybe not," Alice answered just as fiercely. "But _I_ would."

"Of course." Tanya turned toward Alice. "Let us not forget the all seeing pixie! We all know you just as often cause the trouble as saving yourself from it." She was still inching her way toward me.

Alice looked like she had some choice words, but Rosalie cut her off. "Enough, _please_. I know you well enough to know you want what's best for Edward. I know you do." I understood immediately that she was pleading for my life. Tanya now towered above me.

Emmett growled softly. His large arm was tight around Rosalie's thin waist. It looked like he was trying to restrain her, but she didn't seem to be struggling at all.

"Don't you start, too, Em!" She laughed. "After all the good times we had? It could be like that again. Edward will get over this _fleshpit_."

I wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but I knew she didn't mean it nicely. I flattened myself even lower to the smooth colorful rocks beneath me. They were uncomfortable and uneven, but I tried to melt away into them.

My movement caught Tanya's attention again. I watched as her eyes went from playful and light to black and hungry. A wide sneer spread her lips. I was surprised to see that she wasn't the perfect goddess I had thought earlier. Her mouth seemed much to broad and lips, though the perfect shade of pink, were much too thin. Her eyebrows were currently pulled exaggeratively downward, crinkling her forehead, in an unnatural way. I was seeing Tanya's monster and it was staring hard at me. I knew the battle with draining my blood had been fought in her head, and she lowered herself to her knee.

All of them seemed to be stunned. Alice was shaking her head angrily, trying to focus. She was trying to see the outcome, and having no luck. Rosalie was whispering furiously to Emmett, and he nodded warily, eyes on me.

Tanya's eyes ripped away from me and toward the trees. The rest of my family turned in the same direction. Her nostrils flared perceptibly as she inhaled.

I could hear a distinctly canine growl, somewhere in the darkness. I decided to take heed of the pack's distraction and pushed myself backward again.

But Tanya seemed to share my desire to take advantage of the distraction.

"Tanya, stop," a wonderfully familiar voice broke through the thick air.

In a heartbeat, she was on me, swooping down to bite my neck.

In another, I watched as her head was yanked fiercely away. A look of terror strained her features. She growled, and tried to slash out at her attacker. I saw Rosalie's perfectly manicured red nails wrapped in handfuls of strawberry-blonde hair, pulling the struggling vampire backwards. "I think Alice already warned you not to mess with our family," she hissed.

"Rosalie,**_ I_** am your…"

"Will you leave Edward to his decision?!" Rosalie shouted.

Tanya smiled weakly. "How can something that tortured him so, be worth this?"

"You don't realize what she's done for him," Alice answered quietly.

"For all of us," Rosalie assented.

"Tanya, this isn't Bella's fault," Edward soothed.

I couldn't help but smile as Edward walked on to beach. My reaction did not go unnoticed and Tanya's calm facade twisted angrily. She was instantly beyond reason. "Not her fault?!" She shouted, kicking toward me and struggling against Rosalie's grip on her. She jerked her head back and forth as if to rip the hair from her scalp. She roared in agony. "Of course it's _her _fault! _It's all her fault_!"

With one last massive yank, one of Rosalie's hands was ripped from Tanya's skull, full of unattached wisps of hair. "You're mine!" She shouted eyes burning into mine as she made one final lunge toward me.

The roar that followed was cut off by her earsplitting shriek and the horrifying sound of tearing metal. I watched in open-mouthed shock as Tanya's body fell to the ground. Her head remained in Rosalie's hand with a frozen expression of fury and hatred.

Every thing was silent for countless moments. Finally, Rosalie seemed to refocus. She gasped what sounded like a sob and opened her hands. The loose hair floated lightly to the ground, as a nauseating thud echoed when Tanya's face landed on the beach and rolled toward the ocean.

"Not so fast," Emmett, bent down and grabbed it by the hair. I was starting to feel sick again.

Rose paled too. "I have to get out off here." She gasped and streaked toward the trees.

Emmett dropped Tanya's head by the decapitated body and called, "I'm right behind you, Rose." He looked down at the mess, shook his head once then ran off to comfort his wife.

I was still completely lost in shock when Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me away from her dead cousin. I heard the horrible screeches as Edward ripped apart the body of his wife.

'_Til death do us part_ I thought dryly.

Then, I puked again, barely missing Alice's white sandals and small perfectly pedicured toes.

Jasper dashed from the forest, the werewolves at his heals. It took him an instant to assess the situation before him. He turned and walked toward Alice at my side, eyes full of concern.

"Are you OK?" He asked Alice softly.

"She bit me!" Alice shrieked. I hadn't realized she was still so angry.

Jasper reached out and grabbed her by the arm inspecting the silver scar. "It won't hurt long," he whispered at Alice's ear. He bent over and kissed her wound lightly.

"I feel better already," she answered somewhat breathlessly.

My focus was pulled away suddenly, and Edward was beside me. A flash of russet fur grazed my other side, and I saw Jacob, crouching next to me.

"Get her away!" Edward hissed urgently.

Before I could even begin to comprehend what was happening, I was draped across Jake's back, like he was a horse. His coarse fur pressed warmly against my naked arms.

"Hold on tight, love," Edward whispered into my ear. I inhaled his breath as it swirled around my face. Instinctively, I wrapped my fingers deep in to red hide. Jacob bounded toward La Push, with me clinging desperately to his back.

**A/N: Again, sorry about the wait! Please review if you liked the changes, or if you didn't. Oh, and don't worry, the scene with Jacob is still to come!**


	10. Whisked Away

**A/N: Ok, so after weeks and weeks of crazy computer b.s, and hundreds of dollars to fix aforementioned b.s., I found myself with no way to continue on from the original ending point in Chapter 9. So I did a rewrite. Please go back and reread it, if you haven't already. I guess it's the same stuff, but I cut out the part with Jacob at the end. That's coming!**

**As always, all characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

Chapter 10

Whisked Away

We ran directly to Jacob's home. I rolled off his back while he dashed behind a tree and phased. Still running, he swooped low and cradled me to his chest, barreling through the door. Billy was sitting with his head down, an open book across his lap. Emily whirled around, in mid-step as she paced the small length of the living room.

"Jacob!" Billy sighed.

"Oh, Bella!" Emily rushed to me and wrapped her dark arms around my neck. She gave me a kiss on my check and buried her face in my hair. She was breathing heavily, and when she pulled back, I could clearly see the tears clinging to Emily's thick dark lashes.

The sight of her worried face brought my own tears to the surface. As they slipped from my eyes, Jacob set me gently on the couch and Emily immediately wrapped her arms protectively around me.

"We need food," Jake was explaining to Billy. "I don't know how long we'll be gone."

Billy shook his head slowly. "Are you sure about your part in all this, son?" He asked softly.

Jacob glanced at Emily's weary form as she rocked us back and forth on the couch. When our eyes met over her shoulder, I clearly saw his own emotions threatening in his eyes. "Sure, sure." He answered, shooting a sad smile at me.

I felt uncomfortable again, and reached up to pat Emily's soft black hair to hide my distress. Jacob was risking everything to keep me safe. With Tanya disposed of, I wondered what else I should be expecting. The pack were the ones to fight the upcoming battle. Why should Jacob protect me while his brothers fought the vengeance of the rest of the Denali coven? I couldn't make it add up, and I was sure that some of Emily's worry had much to do with the fact that the pack would be missing a strong partner with Jacob's absence. This surely didn't bode well with Emily's worry for Sam.

I knew Jake was essential to the survival of the pack, even though they outnumbered the rogue vampires two to one. These were not instinctual neophytes. These were seasoned adult vampires, who had first lost a mate and now a daughter and sister. Terror began to build in my throat. According to Jasper, the Denali coven had superior fighting skills, but _Rosalie_ had killed their sister. My family was very much a part of this as the pack now.

My mind turned to Carlisle and I began sobbing in earnest, holding Emily as she held me. We took comfort in each other, because it was the only thing we had.

A warm hand pried my hand loose and gently pulled me away. Emily met my eyes for an instant, and then buried her face in her hands. I was cradled against Jacob's broad chest, and heading out the door, before I could think of something to say. I just turned against the warmth of his chest, and closed my eyes.

I was dimly aware of the ground rushing swiftly underfoot, but Jacob's steady heartbeat and easy breathing lulled me to an uncomfortable black sleep.

As he slowed, I ripped my eyes open. Jacob was looking down at me, an amused grin across his face.

"We're here," he said raising his eyes from me.

I followed the gesture and gasped.

The surrounding greenery could have been any place near Forks, but what loomed beyond the tree-tops told a different tale.

"_Rainier_?" I whispered. How long had I'd been out?

"Relax, Bella," he said softly. "It only took me a few hours. We're still on the southwestern corner of the park."

"Jacob…we have to be…" I couldn't really comprehend the distance he had come.

"Only two hundred miles or so, but it's far enough." He was smiling broadly.

I looked around again as Jacob set me on my feet. Mount Rainier rose gloriously in the Eastern sky. I could tell by the dense tree cover that ranged between the mountain and us, it was still miles away. It seemed close enough to reach up and grab. The snow covered peak and gentle purple slopes were a true vision of Mother Nature's beauty.

When I turned back around, Jacob was busying himself with setting up a small army green tent.

"What's the plan?" I asked grabbing one of the poles to offer my assistance.

Jacob laughed as I tried fruitlessly to shove the pole through a small hole in the green fabric. "We wait." He answered simply.

"And what are we waiting for?"

"I probably _should_ phase and find out what's going on," he mumbled.

"Wait, I need to know what's happening! Why did you bring me here? Where's Edward? What's going on?!" I was shouting by the time I finished.

Jacob dropped his project and grabbed my waist. He looked long in my eyes before speaking. "You're here because everyone you touch loves you, and wants to protect you. _I'm_ here, because it's my turn to take care of you."

"But, isn't Tanya dead?" I asked dumbly.

"Sure, sure," he joked. "She's been dead for ages…"

I smacked his shoulder. "This isn't a joke, Jake. You've always been honest with me before."

"Yes, I have." Jake slipped his long fingers into mine and pulled me over to a rocky overhang.

We were looking over a soft sloping hill into a valley full of long grass and small sprigs of white and yellow wild flowers. It's beauty rivaled that of Mount Rainier towering behind us. Jacob sat silently and traced patterns on my hand with his fingers. I couldn't find it easy to slip back into the relaxed friendship that I had found last night. The air was too tense, and I was too anxious to understand why Edward had thrown me to the wolves, so to speak.

My mind was drifting onto painful subjects, and I cleared my throat to bring both Jacob and myself back into the present.

"Bells, I'll be back in five minutes. The others will be wondering why I haven't checked in yet."

He stood, but I reached up for his hand. I felt desperate to have a grasp on the situation. Jacob hesitated. "Just stay with me." It was pathetic to beg. I just didn't want to be alone.

I chewed nervously on my bottom lip. It was a long moment before he answered me.

"Turn around," he ordered.

Surprised by the sudden sense of modesty, I raised my eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes, and twirled his finger, indicating I follow suit.

I laughed and gave in, facing the valley below us.

"I just don't understand why you are always in such a hurry to get me naked," Jacob laughed.

My cheeks burned. "You wish!" I tried to sound as angry as I could to play along.

I heard the gentle brush of leaves as Jacob tossed his shirt aside. I couldn't keep the image of Jacob's strong chest, and muscled arms glowing in the light of sunset out of my mind. I immediately compared him to the sparkling god that was Edward. Once my mind had strayed that direction, all other thoughts stopped. A feeling of complete dread was overtaking me. I just couldn't understand what had provoked Edward to send me off with Jacob. Could he be thinking that _he_ might not be safe?

My mind raced in speculations, until Jacob's blazing russet fur pressed up against me. He sank to his stomach and I leaned into the warmth, waiting to hear everything that Jacob was hearing the pack.

It was a lot longer than five minutes, but Jake's steady breathing indicated nothing to get upset over. I gazed over the valley and the dying light as the sun sank further to the West, toward Forks, chewing my lips the entire time.

With no warning, Jacob stood up to stretch his huge wolf body, raising his back end high in the air and stretching his front legs in front of him. His gleaming white claws gouged deep fissures in the rock. The sudden movement caused me to spill right over, and hit the rocks hard. Right away I smelt the coppery scent that meant I had once again managed to spill my blood.

Jacob snickered.

"You could have warned me!" I was blushing all over again, and damn my silly human reactions to _everything!_ I turned away and grabbed the wound. Blood had almost saturated the entire length of my sleeve already. Suddenly dizzy, I swooned despite the fact that I was still seated.

Jacob's warm hands caught me before I made contact. "Easy, Bells," He whispered softly. "Billy made sure I added a first aid kit, before we left. I'll get you fixed up in no time."

My body rose from the ground, and all I could feel was Jacob as he rushed me to the area where the tent still lay in pieces. He laid me down and immediately grabbed my wrist, tugging the fabric of my jacket. It tore to my shoulder. I was surprised at how easy it had been for him to rip my clothes to shreds.

He answered my wide eyes. "Werewolf, remember?"

After closely inspecting my injury, Jacob was able to determine that, as usual, I was just an easy bleeder. The scratch was good as new after applying little pressure and a band aid. A little water washed the fuzz from my head. The second my head cleared, my stomach unclenched and I asked Jacob what he had heard.

"The other coven is approaching the beach now. If you didn't go bleed all over everything, I'd know exactly what was happening!"

I wanted to be angry, but decided now wasn't the most opportune time to voice it, so I smiled instead. It was as sweet as I could make it.

"Yes, but _I_ would still know nothing, at least this way..." My voice trailed away as I took in Jacob in his entirety. In haste to diagnose my injury, he had only taken time to put on his underwear. My mouth dropped wide; I couldn't help it. I laughed loud and hard, until tears ran down my cheeks, and I had to hold my sides to keep them from busting open.

Jacob dressed somewhat sheepishly during my hysterics. I could see the skin in his cheeks were darker than normal. But, even when he was fully clothed, it was all I could see.

"You act like it's the first time you've seen underwear," he said sourly.

"I pictured you ... as more of a ... _boxers_ man," I finally managed to spit out between giggles.

Jacob just sat next to me and looked surly.

"Tighty ... whiteys!" I burst into another fit, but Jacob remained silent until it passed.

Once my breathing returned to normal, I really took in the expression he wore and the way his broad shoulders were slightly slumped forward.

"Oh Jake!" Don't be mad!"

He stayed quiet.

"_Jake_!" I whined again.

He glanced up at me and I saw that he was smiling big and bright. "If you like them that much, I'll let you see them again," he teased.

My own smile faltered and I looked away. "Please tell me what's happening, Jacob. No more stalling."

"It was Edward's idea," Jake began. "I guess you were pretty pissed off after finding out the big secret."

Jacob laughed. I looked at him and scowled.

"Well, I wish I could have seen you tearing in to him, that's all. He just didn't think you'd be too willing to go along with him right now.

I couldn't help but think how wrong Edward had been. No matter how angry I had been, I would have followed him to the ends of the world, if he'd ask. Jacob went rambling on, unaware that he and Edward had made the worst possible assumption already. It left an uneasy feeling in my belly.

"I don't think Eddie was thinking his sister would rip the head off the other blond leach, but he thought that some of the sisters would blame you. It is evident to Edward that they actually blame _you_ for the one we got in the meadow."

I gasped. "They blame _me_ for everything?" I was suddenly shaking. _Of course! Danger magnet walking._

Jake chucked. "Sure, sure. Isn't it always you?"

It was meant to be a joke, and I knew it, but I couldn't stop the sting of tears in my eyes. "It's not a joke." I reminded him softly.

Finally, he reacted to my fear. Pulling me close, Jacob wrapped his warm arm around my shoulders. "Bella, nothing will happen to you. Too many people love you too much to let anything happen. That's why I'm here with you now."

"What about Edward?" I asked.

"What about him?"

Jacob was stalling, but I was done playing.

**A/N: This was extremely difficult to write, and it ended up being just filler. I suck and I'm sorry. Next chappie up soon, and in Edward's POV. I promise it won't take another three weeks, as long as every one REVIEWS!**

**P.S. Mount Rainier really is a few hundred miles from Forks, and it's gorgeous! Check out some pictures, if you feel so inclined. They won't disappoint!**


	11. Letting Go

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns everything, but me. Too bad, or it could have been me paired up with Edward. (SIGH!)**

Chapter 11

Letting Go

I watched as Bella clung to Jacob's fur as he ran down to beach toward La Push. I wanted to scream at them to stop; to wrap my arms around Bella, and assure her everything was going to work out. But I could find no voice. I just watched as they raced away, and felt my heart flying after them.

_Bella!_ I thought wildly.

Once again, what I had brought her into harm's way. It was apparent that I could no longer continue playing with her fragile soul. I would change her the instant we marry. That is, if she'll even have me now.

How could I have done something so foolish? Now, I had not only involved my sweet innocent Bella, but the whole of my family as well. Rosalie had risked everything for me. I wanted to thank her and grovel at her shoes in repentance for every errant thought I'd ever had about her. My first sibling had destroyed her friend for _my_ happiness. Not that I felt any joy at this moment, but she had created the only solution for dealing with the obsessed and crazed Tanya. I knew it nearly killed her to do it, but there hadn't been even a moment's hesitation. Rose did what she could to maintain our family unit. I finally realized exactly how much it meant to her.

Seth had greeted me as I approached the beach.

"Tell the pack to stay back and only attack if necessary. _Please_," I whispered urgently to him.

The boy-wolf rolled his gray eyes, while his sister thought her own horrid thoughts about my Bella. I shot her an icy glare which scared them from her mind instantly. My request had already been relayed to the pack.

As I had approached the beach, I could hear Tanya's thoughts. She was screaming of murder and rage, and when I first saw her, Tanya was perilously close to my Bella. I almost lost it when I saw her poor breakable body pressed low against the ground. Tanya was leaning over her, thinking only that once Bella's blood no longer coursed through her veins, I would take her as she wished to be taken. I saw the deranged visions of me attacking her beside Bella's corpse. Only Tanya envisioned it as an assault of passion that ended in feverish intamacy. The thoughts had made my stomach turn.

I shouted for Tanya to stop which only served to aggravate her rage further.

_Never again!_ Shrieked Rose's mind. Before I had the sense of mind to react, Rosalie had grabbed hand fulls of Tanya's hair, and pulled her away from Bella. Her body was momentarily airborne as Rose yanked with a force that rivaled Emmett's.

"I think Alice already warned you not to mess with our family." The tone of Rose's voice was seething with acid.

Her words took Tanya by surprise. _I am your_ _family_, she tried to say, not understanding the vehemence in her friend's voice. Rosalie pulled her hair again furiously.

"Will you leave Edward to his decision?" She demanded.

The smile that stretched her mouth was strained. Behind the stony eyes, Tanya's mind whirled. This wasn't what she had been expecting. In fact, she hadn't really come here to hurt Bella, at all. It was my sisters' loyalty that caused the fury. Tanya had merely expected to scare Bella away, leaving her way open to me. I mentally slapped myself for never seeing this kind of obsessive behavior in her before. There had been many signs along the way. What I had taken for understanding was only space in Tanya's mind. She had married for eternity, while I had done it for escape. I felt beyond guilty for having pushed her so far to the brink.

Alice looked at me. "You don't realize what she's done for him."

"For all of us." Rosalie voiced her exact thoughts. She was thinking of Bella's influence over our daily lives. She couldn't deny the way people seemed to gravitate toward my beautiful Bella. She was even clever enough to crack a smile on Rose's stony face on more than one occasional.

_I think she'll come around, Edward. Tanya is not unreasonable. _Emmett thought, reacting to my undeniably pained look. He was likewise torn by the scene before him. He kept remembering the day he grabbed a giggling Tanya and Rosalie around their waists and jumped off an insanely high, snowy slope. They all squealed and laughed sliding to a less than graceful halt directly into a snowbank.

I shook my head slightly. Tanya was losing herself in some sort of crazed mental state. I almost felt it as her sanity tore slowly away from her.

The guilt rushed me, choking the air in my lungs. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to massage an idea from my mind but could think of nothing to calm her. Jasper had only just reached the range of my _hearing_. It would be a few more minutes before he was close enough to use his abilities.

"Tanya, this isn't Bella's fault." I meant it to be as reassuring as possible. I would do anything for my Bella's life. Tanya should be angry with me. As always, nothing is the fault of my perfect angel. I saw Bella's face pull into a beautiful smile as I stepped into the sunshine.

Tanya seemed to notice it too. I felt her mind break. The anger was no longer focused or coherent. It was the mind of insanity, dark and troubled with no true _thoughts_. My stomach rolled again. There was no reason left in her at all. The darker side had complete control.

"Not her fault?!" She shouted, kicking out at Bella. She struggled against Rosalie's grip in her hair. Tanya jerked her head back and forth ripping out hair in a sickening disparity. Then, she roared in agony. "Of course it's _her_ fault! _It's all her fault_!" She shrieked.

Rosalie's hand was suddenly wrenched free. She stood for a split second staring repulsed at the handful of hair in her released hand.

Tanya shrieked, "Your mine!"

She lunged forward again. I watched in shock as Rosalie's face fell blank. There was only thoughts of denial as she leaned forward. _I can't believe I'm doing this ... I can't believe this is Tanya ... Oh, I can't believe I have to do this!_

As if leaning in to kiss Tanya's pale neck, Rose opened her mouth wide, sinking her white teeth into the cold marble neck.

A wild shriek escaped before the cold body fell lifeless to the ground.

When Rosalie came to the realization of the act, she dropped Tanya's head quickly.

_Oh, my god! _ "I have to get out of here," she said, streaking into the trees.

_I'll take care of Rose. You make sure Bella gets somewhere safe. I'm sure Carmen won't be too happy about this. _Emmett thought

I nodded to him and he ran after his wife.

Alice distracted Bella as I walked over to the ruins of a woman I had known for nearly seventy years. This was no stranger. I knew her almost as well as any of my brother's and sisters. I remembered every moment we had ever spenttogether, both the good and bad. It all seemed insignificant in comparison to Bella, but each memory was special and comfortable on its own level.

My phone rang.

"Carlisle," I breathed.

"Edward," his voice sounded rang with the rare tone o panic. "Where is Bella?"

"Here," I answered.

"Have you seen Tanya?" He pressed in a rush.

I glanced at the stinking pile of burning vampire. "Yes."

My tone caught Carlisle off guard. "Edward..."

"She's dead."

I distinctly heard Carlisle's quick intake of air.

Quickly, I recounted the attack. I spoke fast even for me, but I knew Carlisle was listening intently to every word. When I finished, he sighed loudly. "Where is Rosalie now?" He asked calmly.

"Emmett followed her into the forest. She's having trouble rationalizing why she would choose Bella over Tanya."

"Of course she would make that choice. Rosalie is nothing if not committed to this family. Anything that will hold us together is worth the risk." I could hear admiration in his voice.

"I agree." I admitted. "How will Eleazar react, and Carmen? Tanya was her favorite."

"They will not be pleased. None of them wanted to estrange themselves from us, as we alone are unique in this world. It would be difficult to lose such ties." I knew Carlisle would suffer if the families were brought to fighting. He had met Eleazar over two hundred hundred years ago, and had convinced him there could be survival for him with out human sacrifice. Eleazar turned willingly, and Carmen, his mate, followed suit. Eleazar recruited his own family over the next two centuries, keeping close contact with Carlisle for emotional support Theirs was a bond forged out of common respect and decency.

"What about the werewolf situation?" I asked prying my mind away from such torturous thoughts.

"They were willing to stand aside for Irina to go after the wolves."

"Surely they're aware it would be suicide?" I interrupted.

"Oh yes. _Well _aware. Irina doesn't seem phased by anything we said. I think she would rather it ended badly."

My voice caught in my throat. I felt pity for the girl. No one could reject her desire for revenge, when it was only to find release from the pain of losing love.

"What is happening?" I choked out. I sobbed softly as I waited for some grand statement from my father. He alone had the power to make it better.

Carlisle remained silent for a long time, and I waited for him.

_What's happening?_ A worried voice broke through my mind. Jacob was standing next to me.

I didn't know what to say, so I shrugged.

_What the hell about Bella? The bloodsucker almost had her!_ He yelled.

I glanced over to Bella standing next to Alice. She was vomiting. Alice just barely managed to bounce out of the way of the oncoming flood of bile.

Carlisle seemed to be thinking about Bella, too. "Please get Bella as far away as possible. They will most likely blame her as well." I could tell it hurt him to make the admission, but Carlisle had never hidden anything from me before. "I'll get back with you after we reach Eleazar again and I know more."

I panicked again. "What, he's not with you?"

"No, they left to confer with each other. They won't know about Tanya yet, but they'll see the burning anytime. I can see the smoke rising above the trees now."

"They'll know as soon as they see it." I said. Jacob kept his black eyes trained on me.

"Yes. I will try and find them before they find you. _Stay there_, Edward." It wasn't a request.

"I'll be here," I finally assented and flipped the phone shut.

_About time bloodsucker. _Jacob snarled.

I growled back. "Don't push me today, _mutt_."

_Look, if Bella wasn't safe before, she's screwed now. What do you plan to do about it? His _worry was evident.

"I want you to take her and run," I answered. "Go as far and as fast as you can."

_I know the perfect spot._ He said. An image of a valley flashed through his mind. Mount Rainier stood prominently in the background. I nodded approval.

There was no more stalling the inevitable, so I tried to block the image from my mind as I shredded Tanya's body for burning. I tried to focus on the packs' mind_, _as they spaced themselves out to surround the beach. Despite the fact we were on tolerable terms with the wolves, it gave me an uneasy feeling to be cornered. I pulled a silver lighter from my pocket, and it lit on the first strike, just as it had for nearly a century. Tanya's body was instantly engulfed in a pale purple smoke.

I wondered silently how I would go, but didn't delve my mind into the mysteries of death. Instead, I ran over to Bella's side. She looked too pale and her skin was tinged green. I wanted to pull her into my arms and hold her forever, but the boy was already hovering by Bella's right side. She was shaking on the ground.

_We need to hurry to make camp by sundown._ Jacob warned.

I took one last look at the fragile creature lying on the stony beach. A confused glaze muted her usually vibrant eyes. There was nothing more I could say to her until this situation resolved. I gently picked her up and laid her across Jacob's back.

I could have done without his reaction. The way his mind objectified the love of my life made my toes curl. "Get her away," I hissed angrily.

_I plan on it._

Furious at this pup, I leaned in toward Bella's perfect face. "Hold on tight, love," I whispered, my lips grazing her earlobe. Bella's potent scent swarmed my senses, and I exhaled deeply so I could pull in a lung full. I watched with a sting of jealousy as her normal reaction to my scent caused her wind her thin fingers through Jacob's fur.

Then he was gone, taking the reason for continuing my existence with him.

Glancing around, my eyes fell to Alice. She was still trying desperately to see the outcome of today's events. Her continued attempts only produced flashes of horror. In each outcome, a different member of my family lay broken or beheaded. When the images flashed to Bella laying unmoving, I pinched the bridge of my nose and moaned.

Purple smoke swirled around my feet, snaking upwards. Usually, I was an infinitely patient man, but this was the first time in my long existence I felt like I could wait no more. Jasper had walked over and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Brother, you are doing what is right. He will take care of her."

I knew Jasper only meant to calm my nerves, as the waves of energy he was shooting at me had no effect, but he manged to voice my worst fear perfectly. I had no doubt that Jacob would take very good care of her, indeed.

**A/N: I know it repeats a lot of Chapter 9, but I was trying to show how torn Edward is over the events. I don't know how well I succeeded, but I tried. We'll met the rest of the Denali coven in the next Chapter!**

**Please review! It's really the only thing that keeps me going. I'm trying to reply to all of them again, so I can get back in fair graces with the Story Fairy. And as always, I'm open to all suggestions.**


	12. Distraction

**A/N: My deepest apologies to all my readers! I know it's taken me awhile to update, but I was totally losing steam on this one. The beginning of this chapter is thin, but once I got rolling, it just flowed in another completely twisted direction. But, enough from me. Please continue.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers is awesome. (What more can I say?)**

Chapter 12

Distraction

Edward's POV

The haze had long since dissipated and it felt like an eternity had passed as I paced back and forth past the stinking pile of ash and char. Dully aware of Jasper and Alice whispering worriedly behind me, my complete focus was on the pack's consciousness, searching for any sign of Bella. Jacob couldn't phase without the pack knowing immediately. Then, I would have a clear view of everything Jacob Black would see, including Bella. Of course, I would also have to endure his fantasies. Hopefully Sam would be able to reign some control, but the boy's mind ran rampant when in her presence, and that was something that I could more than understand. It was very difficult to control anything with Bella.

I sighed again, tortured by the thought of her. Not knowing if she was safe, where she was or what she could be doing. If only Alice could see...

_Damn the wolves and their interference!_

I snarled and Jasper shot relaxing waves through my back but it did nothing to calm my nerves.

We couldn't see Bella and we couldn't see Eleazar. There was no way, other than a combination of our most basic and primal instincts, would we know what hit us. I kept hoping Carlisle could send an alert before they came, but it felt like too much time was passing. Then there was the nagging fear that something had happened to Carlisle and that's why we hadn't heard anything yet.

I forced the thought away and raced my fingers through my hair. It would be nearly as painful to lose Carlisle as it would to lose Bella. The one thing that could pull me away the edge of _that_ grief would be Bella. God, how I wished I could see her sweet blush right now. The agony of not having control over her welfare was tearing me apart in a cruel way no vampire could ever duplicate.

Grief washed over me and I faintly heard the soft sound of Jasper's moan.

_There is a vampire approaching from the east_. Sam's mild thoughts rang like daggers through my mind. They would be arriving soon.

_She is so amazing. _This voice was both sickening and refreshing at once and suddenly, Jacob Black's thoughts assaulted my mind.

_Bella stood facing a beautiful valley, flooded with wildflowers. It paled in comparison to the goddess gazing upon it. _

_Give me a break!_ Leah groaned bitterly at the image.

Sam was walking from the trees toward me, but I barely registered him. Jacob was sinking next to Bella who leaned immediately into his chest.

_What do we do now? _Sam asked.

I realized vaguely that he was asking me, but I was too intent on the way Bella's soft body was pressing against the wolf. "Carlisle hasn't returned the call yet," I answered faintly. "Are you sure Bella is safe?"

_You think I'd ever let anything hurt her, leach? _Jacob's tone was accusing.

"You have the annoying habit of overestimating yourself, _pup_." My answer left my throat in a resounding snarl.

_And you are just annoying_! Jacob shouted at me.

_Stop!_ Sam ordered.

My eyes narrowed as I glared down at him, but I kept my jaw tightly clenched. There was no reason to lose my temper. It was, after all completely and utterly my fault that these things were happening to the people for whom my Bella cared most in this world.

The pack began to relay what little information we knew at this point, and Jacob took it in silently.

Just then my phone began to vibrate furiously in my hand. Jasper and Alice reached my side as I flipped it open to my ear.

"Carlisle," I sighed.

"Not quite."

The soft voice surprised and horrified me. I had not wanted to hear it ever again in my life. An involuntary shudder ran down my spine.

_Jacob raised himself to stretch his long body, a little too suddenly for Bella, who fell hard onto her elbow. The sweet smell of her blood flooded Jacob's senses. She stared at him with wide eyes. He snickered at the typical Bella behavior._

Instantly Jacob's mind pulled away as he phased to tend to Bella's wound. I growled, forgetting my face was pressed against my sleek silver phone and someone was listening to only one side of my silent conversation.

"It's good to hear you voice again, too, Edward." Her laughter was like ringing bells.

My hand reached up to pinch the bridge of my nose, a nervous habit that had followed me from my human life. I felt the urge to groan, but managed to hold it back this time.

"Jane," I grudgingly acknowledged. "Why are you calling me?"

"Oh, we discovered you were hiding a giant pack of werewolves from us, and have them annihilating your enemies. Your enemies who are not necessarily _our_ enemies." Her voice leaked acid.

"They leave us alone and we leave them alone. As for any one else unfortunate enough to cross their path..." I purposely trailed off, knowing full well, that the Volturi would have sent it's best soldiers to dispatch a pack this size. But how did they find out in the first place, unless..._Irina_.

She had no desire to confront the pack on her own and had contacted Italy to take care of the menace. Carlisle hadn't called because the Denali coven was no where to be found, having run home or maybe somewhere to start fresh. They must have known what happened to Tanya, but considered it casualty of war. And that's exactly what they'd started here. Something felt very wrong. Sam had said they sensed vampires closing in on the beach, but surely the Denali clan had fled.

The Volturi acted fairly quickly, by their standards. I wondered if all this was some twisted plot to take down our family, or, perhaps, Laurent had loyalties far beyond Victoria and James' coven.

"The wolves no longer concern us," Jane answered my remarks sweetly.

"What do you mean?" Alice voice chirped at an ear-splitting octave.

"Just that there is something else in Forks that is much more interesting than a couple of your _pets_." The malice was clear in her tone now.

"_You wouldn't dare_." I hissed.

The werewolves moved in around us; their acute hearing listening intently to the conversation. Some were growling nervously, as they stepped hesitantly forward.

_We should go to Jake,_ Embry thought nervously.

_No, _Sam's flat voice answered. _They will not be searching so far. Embry, you and Quil, find Charlie and make sure he's safe. Get Billy to have drag him to La Push any way he can, and then get back here! Tory! You and Matt start a patrol around Bella's house. _

The four wolves were off in a blur of warm fur.

"Ha!" Jane laughed aloud. "Your human is expected in Volterra by tomorrow evening for her trial."

"Bella hasn't done anything wrong! What is she on trial for?" I demanded.

"Knowing much too much. It would be..._wasteful_..." Jane's voice almost choked on the word. _Aro's_ word, I knew, but she continued on strongly. "To destroy you or your sister, but we cannot go so far as to save you should anything dreadful happen to either of you. And the dogs really don't matter to any one. It is very easy to turn such mutts on their masters." Now, little Jane erupted in a torrent of giggles.

_What's so funny? _Alice thought.

I shrugged, but felt extremely wary. The Volturi were nothing if not impeccable in their planning and I shudder to think what horrors they had in store for us. It didn't sound too good for either side.

"It seems one of you _cousins_ also has a unique gift."

I knew immediately to whom she referred. _Kate._

At that moment she stepped slowly from the trees. Black hair whipped in a wind that only blew around her. She was covered in mud and black stained her face and torn clothing. The evening air seemed to be sucked away as she lightly stepped forward. I could tell she was pulling all the energy from her surroundings to direct them at one of us. But, her face looked truly pained.

_Six large cloaked figures looming over the thrashed remains of every single other member of Kate's family. I could see who they were only by the salt and pepper of Eleazar's hair clinging loosely to his now decapitated head, next to a large chunk of Irina's scalp, matted with the black venom from their veins. Next to that laid Carmen's large gold wedding band, still circling a twitching finger. The rest of the mess, was unrecognizable. Fabric from their clothing was strung about, dripping with thick black liquid, the consistency of syrup. Kate alone remained alive, cowering on her knees in the center of the carnage. Her family had tried to defend her from the Volturi's attack, and had given everything to save her. _

_Jane was smiling down on Kate and laughing, before sending the dark headed vampire into a seizure of pain, that racked her entire body mercilessly._

_'You belong to us now,' Jane hissed at the sobbing Kate. "Now, do **our** bidding..."_

_Kate screamed long and loud, as she endured Jane's torment. She would do anything they asked as long as the pain went away._

I broke away from the memory with a sick rolling of my stomach. They were all dead! Kate's black eyes widened apologetically.

The pack looked on uneasily, not fully understanding the extent of trouble we all currently found ourselves emerged in. Kate's mind was too focused for me to pick out her exact course of action. She could release on any one, and they would then lose all control over themselves, not coming back to their own senses until her command, whatever that might be, had been completed. I could only imagine the instructions that Jane had ordered Kate to fulfill. I was sure it would be needlessly cruel and horribly painful.

The six remaining werewolves panted hard. I realized, that Kate had almost gathered all the energy she could, leaving the air thin with a slightly charged feeling. The hair on my arms and neck were standing on end. I knew every one else on the beach shared the same wary feeling of the unknown.

_I'm sorry_. Her mind was a whisper as she turned all thought to focusing the energy she had pulled into herself.

I felt as the enormous blast shot from her. Kate fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap. It burned as the energy passed my body to strike Paul's unsuspectingly in the chest. I heard the audible whoosh as the air was forced from his lungs. There was no thoughts and I felt as his consciousness was cut off from the pack's. Slightly, Paul shook his large gray muzzle once before growling and lunging for my back. His razor sharp teeth grazed my neck, but I dodged to avoid the fatal blow. With out the ability to read his mind, I moved too slow to escape unscathed. His teeth cut viciously into my back as he fell back to his front legs.

I groaned as the the pain burned through my body. It radiated angrily through every part of me like wildfire. I saw as Paul readied himself to attack again.

A flash of sandy fur ran hard at Paul's crouching form.

_Back off, Paul!_ Seth barked at him.

Immediately concerned, Sam thought wildly, _Seth, look out. He's out of control._

_I won't stand by and watch Paul kill him. _Seth answered with finality. He took a protective stance in front of me, and charged Paul when he sprang forward again with jaws snapping wildly, saliva spraying thickly.

Seth's selfless distraction provided more than enough time to regain my footing. The burning had been replaced by a comforting cold throb, that meant I was healing. The pack stared at the the wolves attacking each other with impatient looks like it was something they'd seen every day. I wanted to scream at them that most likely we would have to kill Paul to cease the attack.

"Jasper," I whispered urgently to my brother. I wanted to stop this before Seth was hurt. "Help me pin him and maybe we won't have to kill him."

There was no answer. I allowed my gaze to flick from the scene of snapping wolves to my brother's pale face half a step behind me. He was staring furiously at Paul, and I knew immediately what had happened. The anger and rage that Paul was suddenly directing at me, had Jasper feeling the same set of crazed and furious emotions. His black eyes were slitted watching the rolling pair.

"On the count of three," Alice said softly from my other side. "One...Two...Three!"

We charged forward, stunning the wolves to an even more anxious state. As if on cue, Seth dodged out of the way, and Alice and I fell on Paul's large gray hide. Beneath our hands, his muscles writhed and rippled. Alice shoved a small hand under Paul's jaw and pushed his entire mouth up and away from us until his nose was pointed the opposite direction. In one solid movement I wrapped my arms around Paul's still snarling snout and Alice jumped across the large beast to pin his forearms to the ground. She barely manage to reach all the way with such a tiny stature, but managed to do so in an oddly glamorous fashion. She was smiling widely, but I had no time to return it as I struggled to maintain a tight grip on Paul's unbelievably strong jaws.

_What are you _doing? Sam hissed with more emotion than I thought him capable._ Let my brother go, or we will attack _you.

"No Sam!" I said quickly. "Kate has used her power on him. He won't stop attacking until he kills me."

Sam stared at me.

_Didn't you feel as his mind broke away?_ Seth reminded him. _That's never happened before._

Sam considered for a moment. _I won't let you kill one of my brothers._

"Believe me, that's the last thing I want to do." I answered quickly. "I'd settled right now to tie him up, to prevent any more uncomfortable tears in my back."

_Leah!_ Sam shouted, and she turned and race off. _What about the other bloodsucker? _

"She will be no problem as long as no food gets close enough to walk across her face." I mused sourly.

_She's no threat? _Sam wondered skeptically.

"Stay away from her mouth and she will require very little observation." I muttered. "Her thoughts are barely registering even the most basic of self preservation skills." But it was worse than that. Kate's mind was completely black. I think she overestimated the amount of strain she could handle and expelled too much at Paul. There was no doubt that she had felt very passionate emotions after the needless demise of her entire family and that heightened the rage that Paul felt now, as was Jasper through his own osmosis.

Sam nodded his head quickly and the remaining werewolves nervously surrounded us.

_I'm coming, son!_ Carlisle's voice rang through the tension in my mind.

Seth stalked back and forth in front of me._ I get the feeling Jake and Bella are in trouble. _

"So do I," I agreed. "Seth..."

_I'm_ _on my way, _he thought.

Sam growled. _We need you here. _

_The only other ones approaching are their family. The danger is not here and it's not in Forks, or the others would have crossed a scent by now. Jake and Bella are in trouble. _Seth's thought were pleading with Sam's approval.

_Even if you left now, it will take hours to reach them. _ Sam's thoughts were troubled now, but resigned to the inevitable. _It could already be ..._

I knew he tried not to think it, but the thought echoed through all their minds at once, and a bitter taste of realization was dawning on me.

They already knew where Bella was. All this was just a devious distraction to get to her. My head began swimming in desperation as Seth streaked off in a sand-colored blur. I let the seconds creep by as I waited for Carlisle to relieve me of this obnoxious burden that thrashed and snarled in my stony grasp. I tried to focus all my thoughts on Bella's beautiful face and luring charm. But the thought would not dissipate as it rang through my head. It only seemed to become more loud and commanding.

_It could already be too late..._

**A/N: Yes, I invented the names for the as yet unnamed younger werewolves, and yes I pulled a very cliché move by adding the Volturi into the mix, but I just couldn't stop it. Let me know what you think. The next chapter has me pondering doing something I really don't want to do, but feel like I must for the sake of creativity!**

**Better cliffy than the story, right? Stay tuned!**


	13. A Fate Worse than Death

**A/N: I hope you're ready for this.**

**Disclaimer: ****Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. **

**The two Volturi guards are mine. **

Chapter 13

A Fate Worse Than Death

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Patience is a virtue." He laughed annoyingly.

I was just barely able to refrain from slapping that goofy grin right off his face. Remembering my injury the last time I lost my temper with Jake, I grudgingly unclenched my fist.

"I'm serious. I'm done playing with you, Jake. Tell me what's going on!" I demanded.

Jake just continued smiling at me.

"Maybe you're too scared..." I knew it was hitting below the belt. Jacob was as close to being fearless as anyone. I watched as his face slid into a sullen scowl and regretted my words. "You know I hate being the only one left in he dark, Jake."

Jacob's head whipped around suddenly, and his bright eyes scanned the forest behind us. I took it as reaction to my anger, but when I reached my hand to rest it in the warm crease of his elbow, Jake made no movement to accept the act of apology. It was a few long moments before I realized his body trembled softly. My own gaze followed his to the tree line.

"What is it?" I whispered.

Jacob didn't answer, but kept concentrating. A light breeze swam in my face, pulling my hair away from my hot neck. Jacob gasped and jumped to his feet. A low rumbling echoed from his chest, and the intensity of his shaking increased.

"Get behind me, Bella," he urged.

"Jake, please! Who is it?" Fearful tears were threatening to slide from my eyes. Panic clawed at my insides, and my knees wobbled unsteadily. But I could tell by his own wide eyed surprise that he knew as much as me now.

A black robed figure was already stepping toward us, hood hanging over what I knew to be a perfect and angelic face. _The Volturi_! I screamed silently, before thinking theirs' was not the vengeance I had been expecting. I thought wildly that the Denali coven must be secret Volturi guards, finally pushed out of hiding, only to crush my world down around me. I barely noticed the other movements in the forest behind the hooded vampire.

There was only enough time for me to think how small the being looked, before Jacob dropped to the ground at my feet, screaming in agony. His shrieks echoed around me but managed to scream two words that made any sense amid the ringing in my ears.

"_Run, Bella!_"

Without taking the time to wonder where I could possibly go to escape a slew of maleficent vampires who were _hunting me_, I turned and ran down the high slope toward the meadow below. Jacob's screams still pierced the air with a fearful urgency. I knew instinctively he was screaming for me.

My pounding heart erupted, as I flew downward, focusing hard on the maze of rocks and divots as I pushed myself as fast as I could. The air seemed too thin and I was panting before I had made it half way down. Panic sent me to the edges of shock, but my feet carried me steadily downward.

My rational self knew there was no chance I could out run them. If, by some miracle, I was able to hide, these quick breaths and drumming heart would make me very visible to the bloodthirsty eyes of a vampire.

Jacob's screaming stopped abruptly and I heard a thin tinkling of laughter.

_Jane!_ My mind whirled furiously. _How could Jane be here? Why would she be here?_ But I already knew the answer to that question. The simple fact they were _here_ made the motive clear. They were here for me, and damn any one who stood in their way.

His voice echoed strong and clear down the hill. "RUN!"

I heard the distinct ripping sound that told Jake he had phased to attack. I pushed myself forward relentlessly, ignoring the sounds of snarling and growling that emanated behind me. Tears flew furiously from my eyes, and I blinked rapidly to clear my vision. I sobbed as I ran.

Losing focus for an instant, I brought my sleeve up to wipe the stinging drops away. My foot caught in an unearthed root. There was a sickening snap followed by shards of pain stabbing through my ankle as I flew forward and fell hard on my face. Adrenaline immediately flung me back to my feet before I had the chance to feel anymore pain.

_At least I'm not bleeding. _I repeated to myself over and over as I plodded much more slowly downhill, still pushing myself to the very limits of endurance. I knew it still changed nothing. I couldn't hear the madness going on above me anymore and that didn't feel like a good sign. The surge of blood through my veins drowned out all other sound. Escape was truly futile.

Once I reached the meadow, I realized there would be no safety here. Not even tree cover to hide behind. I was completely cornered. Gasping, I stood still, hoping inspiration would strike. But no ingenious thought struck my mind. I stood still as stone, sucking in lungfuls of the mountain air as if each sweet one would be my last.

"Good evening, Bella," a sharp voice drawled from behind me.

I turned my eyes slowly and beheld the single most terrifying sight imaginable. There were three of them. Jane stood in the middle, hood pulled aside to reveal her cherub face pulled into a smile with a wicked glint in her black eyes. On each side, stood two completely unfamiliar, but completely menacing looking men. One sneered disinterested in my general direction with out seeming to actually turn his burgundy eyes on me directly. His long white-blond hair swayed gently in the breeze. The nonchalance radiating from him made me feel queasy.

The last was most terrifying of the trio. He was inhumanly large, little Jane only reaching his waist, and muscles rippled atop muscles; hist broad chest clearly visible with his robe thrown back to reveal his naked torso. His large hands ended in fearsome dagger like fingernails, which he had obviously sharpened to perfection. The way his cold eyes pierced me, made me sick. I couldn't be sure, but I thought his mind was whirling with the countless ways he could destroy me. And probably not just in physical ones. His dark hair hung limp and greasy on his olive hued skin. His eyes were a fierce red, the color could only be described as _blood-red_, meaning he has fed recently on human prey. I began to shudder uncontrollably.

I attempted to swallow the lump gathering in my throat, but ended up choking. Jane laughed again wildly. She seemed nothing like the reserved vampire I had seen in Volterra. Without Aro present, she seemed to lose control of her emotions.

"I don't see what all the trouble's about," the disinterested blond hissed.

Jane shrugged smile still in place. "She can block me."

The dark one raised his eyebrows. "Impervious to your powers? Bet I can break her." His laugh was pure evil.

Jane fought a smile. "No, Venicio! Aro wants this one for the guard."

"There are things I can do to break her, that will leave her alive." He hissed the words softly, and stepped toward me.

With a dismissive wave, Jane turned her head and leaned toward the other comrade. The blond kept his head turned in my direction for an instant longer, but turned his back too. "Just don't kill her," Jane said, the smile apparent in her tone.

It felt like I was choking again as my panic rose in my throat. They were going to let him break me! And the utter lack of concern that I had been with a werewolf five minutes earlier, led me to think horrifying thoughts of Jacob. It seemed too much to think he would be ok. These three were menacing enough to have taken him out rather quickly. Now that I turned my thoughts toward my best friend, I noticed the blond haired man's right arm ended in a ragged silver stump oozing a thick black substance, that could only be his blood. I hoped silently Jacob had torn it off. I shuddered again and tried to push Jacob from my mind in a fruitless effort to survive.

Venicio was inches from me, breathing heavily in my face. His breath was not the sweet smell I associated with the Cullens. Instead, it smelt of rotting flesh and coppery blood. My stomach rolled. Taking a chance, I shoved my hand into my pocket and flipped open my cell phone. I hoped desperately that I pressed the right speed dial number for one of the Cullens. Quickly, I pulled it out and dropped it silently in the grass at my feet.

Venicio's eyes followed it to the ground.

"Don't worry, Bella," he said in a smooth even voice. "I won't hurt you...much."

I gasped and his hand flicked upward swiftly, shredding the clothes from my body. Throwing my arms around myself I tried in vain to cover as much of my naked flesh as I could. My face burned bright as much from embarrassment as from fear.

Then, more gently than I would have thought him capable, my wrists were in his firm grasp, pulling my arms away from their defensive position across my body. A dull stinging followed his fingernails as they slid gently down my chest. He spread my arms wide, so I was fully exposed to him, eyes roving my body wickedly. I knew right then there were things far worse in this world than death at the hand of a vampire.

Suddenly, a howl ripped through the air. It was full of agony and pain. I felt like my heart was tearing apart. I could only imagine Jacob laying up the hill, a broken dying mess. I wouldn't have wanted to see, even if I could, but I couldn't stop from glancing upward.

Venicio didn't look away from me. He pulled my hands to hold them in one of his, raised above my head. He pulled them taut, on the verge of pain, but not quite to that point yet, though it would take the slightest movement to rip them from my body. I turned fearful eyes back to him.

I couldn't believe that I had saved myself for my wedding night, a night only nine days from now, to have it plucked from me as easily as an apple from a tree. Tears immediately sprang from my eyes. _What a horribly cruel existence I lived_, I thought bitterly as Venicio forcibly laid me on the damp grass. The reason for preserving my virtue was to save my soul after I was changed. Months of anticipation all for naught. I would endure this human experience without my loving gentle Edward.

Jacob howled again in agony, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Venicio's swirling red ones. The corners of his thin mouth were curled viciously upwards, and I felt him shift slightly, aware he had exposed himself. I felt him pushing cold and hard at the center of my legs, and shuddered.

"That's right, Bella," the monster crooned, his stinking breath filling my nostrils. "You may even find this enjoyable."

Suddenly, another yell of desperation cut through everything else. It was full of pain and fear. Though Venicio still pushed his body against mine, I whirled my eyes around to see who had created the vaguely familiar sound. I saw Jane and the blond as they whipped their eyes everywhere, trying to locate the source as well. They were gazing toward where Jacob would be at the top of the hill. I could have sworn it came from somewhere behind us, but I interpreted their lack of concern, to mean it wasn't a rescue party.

I saw no one else and not wanting to look him in the face a moment longer I shut my eyes. I tried to remain passive but was aware that he could easily split me in two if he did what he wanted.

A loud tearing sound echoed in my ears, and Venicio's weight didn't seem so carefully distributed on top of me. I felt myself being pushed farther into the damp earth. It seeped into my ears, and muffled all sound around me.

I felt monstrous arms wrapping around me and cradling me to a cold hard chest and felt the vibrations as he yelled out, but my hearing was too muffled to make sense of the words. Finally, I clenched my eyes more tightly as he began to run.

For the first time today, I didn't pass out, or get sick as I was raced through the forest. My mind worked feverishly trying to decide how I could kill this monster. Outrage burned as strongly as disgust in my mind.

_There has to be some way for a human to kill a vampire_, I thought wildly. _Surely, I could burn him or something! _

If only I wasn't still naked, and defenseless. If only _I _was the vampire...but then this wouldn't have happened in the first place.

The pace slowed, and through the mud caked in my ears, I heard more shouting. It didn't seem possible. We had gone far and fast. _Someone must have chased us!_ I pried one eye open and it fell directly on a sandy colored blur that I recognized instantly as Seth. My heart leaped excitedly, and against my better judgment, I pushed away from the arms of my captor.

"Seth!" I screamed reaching for him, desperate to get away.

Cool fingers slipped gently over my mouth, cutting off my voice. "Shh...Are you trying to wake the dead?" The words were muffled and thick, but were immediately followed by a rumbling earthquake. It took me a minute to realize it was soft laughter. Then I recognized his voice.

I was shocked. My body shivered violently. My mind felt like it came to an abrupt halt; all gears went into immediate shut down mode. The only movement I manged was shake my head once or twice, trying to clear my hazy vision.

"Emmett?" I croaked from a raw throat. I craned my neck around Rosalie was standing just a few feet away, a miserable look on her beautiful face. Seth crouched behind her, eyes turned away toward a mound of earth.

I gasped. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. Suddenly, the only thought in my head was Rosalie's face as she had ripped Tanya's head from her body this morning. Any thoughts of my own experience wiped away, as my guilt surfaced. Rosalie was looking deep into my face. I thought she looked angry, but I could see the ghosts of tears welling in her golden eyes. She smiles an easy and natural smile, and grabbed me from Emmett's arms. She carried me lightly to a small stream.

"Let's get you cleaned up before my husband has a conniption," she whispered.

"It's not that bad, Rose," Emmett called over his shoulder.

Oblivious to what they meant, I sat down in the icy mountain water. It turned a pale pink as it floated downstream as the blood washed clean from my body. I looked quickly at Rosalie's face. She looked _ruined_.

"What is is Rosalie?" I asked her.

"I just..." her voice broke. I'd never heard much emotion in her voice before, even when she told me her story. It sounded the way my heart felt when Edward had left. "I wanted so much for you, Bella."

I kept silent as her body sobbed dryly. She slowly began to throw handfuls of water over my head to clean off the grime.

"How I've tried to despise you, push you away so you wouldn't be condemned to this life! If only I knew what I was pushing you into. This" she waved her hand over my body, "would never have happened if you were one of us."

I opened my mouth to apologize to her, for taking away someone she held close, but Rosalie was already going on.

"I damned you to the same experience that created this bitter and cold vampire, and Bella, I never wanted that for you above everything else! Edward is stupid. Hell, men are stupid! But you have to realize that everything he has done was for your protection. He has sacrificed everything else in his life for you! I never knew why, but now that I see you warm and broken and wanting to apologize to me, I think I get it. Bella, I am feeling guilty for not being there to stop it...what he did was..." Then Rosalie let out an exasperated cry and turned to find something I could wear.

I sat in the cold water watching as the blood rushed from my legs downstream. Rosalie's words calmed me a bit, but panic began rising in my chest once more.

When Rosalie returned, I asked her, "What happened to _them_?"

She knew exactly to whom I was referring. Her eyes became guarded and she looked at Emmett's massive figure. "They're gone."

I let it go for now and got out of the water. Rosalie expertly wrapped Emmett shirt around my body, and I pulled on Seth's old cutoffs.

As we approached the others, Emmett pulled me into a big bear hug and whispered, "At least you clean up nicely." I took it to mean he was happy to see me and I kissed his cheek lightly.

When I was back on my feet, I took the time to look each of them in their eyes. There was so many questions. How had these three ended up her? How had they chased off the Volturi? But there was one that was more impotant than the rest.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked quietly.

Emmett and Rosalie stood still as stone. Seth's dark eyes caught mine briefly before he turned them back to the mound of dirt and whined. I suddenly realized it wasn't earth at all. It was the russet fur of Jacob's body. I could see it softly shaking in the dimming light. He was still alive, but something about the looks on their faces told a sad story. I groaned quietly and raced to him, throwing my body hard against his. I shut my eyes tightly, and whispered softly at his ear.

"I love you, Jake. Don't you dare leave me. I need you in my life. You are my best friend, and I won't let you die to protect me. You hear me? I won't let you die!"

My tears fell onto his fur as I hugged him tighter. He made no sound, aside from the soft rattle in his lungs. Sobbing in earnest, I buried my face in his neck, barely recognizing the cold hands of comfort resting on my back.

**A/N: Ok, this was originally much more scary and racy, but I had second thoughts about it for two reasons.**

**First, I know a lot of my readers are young, and I was having troubles with the corruption of such young minds. ** (Not really. This is just an excuse for the real reason.)**  
**

**Secondly, because it would be hard for someone like Edward to ever get over what happened, and I wasn't sure if I was capable of resolving the complex set of emotions _that _would involve. I settled for this, in the end. Please don't be too mad. I only cut out a small bit, but I'll consider adding it to my profile as a one-shot.**

**Thanks for reading! As always Review! Let me know how confusing it was. Next chapter in another POV, so we can see all the action!**


	14. Salvation

**A/N: First, a big shout out to akaMrsEdwardCullen for helping me work through my thoughts, and to realize I made the right decision to cut out a scene from the last chapter. With her help, all the confusion will be straightened out. Please just keep reading, and hopefully you'll see the light! Thanks for the reviews, and I'm so sorry for all the confusion!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, if I did, no one would be quite this confused.**

Chapter 14

Salvation

Alice was shouting at Jasper to help her pin Paul's struggling body to the ground, but he was focused on me. The murderous rage Paul was feeling intensified with every second and Jasper had been sucked into the waves of raw emotion. He looked at me with angry, wild eyes. Both their thoughts were dark and deranged, and I could only sense hate directed at me.

Alice was struggling to remain on top of the wily werewolf flailing beneath her tiny frame as Carlisle stepped through the trees.

_What's happened? _He looked around at the scene in front of him. His eyes flicked to the vampire heap twenty yards from him.

_Oh, I see._

"Carlisle, _help_!" Alice cried out as Paul nearly dumped her from his chest. He made it just as one of Paul's wrists slipped from her grasp. He reached up and swiped at her face. The razor sharp claws left a ragged slice under her collarbone.

"Umph," she exhaled and started to slip from the beast. Jasper was by her side in an instant, steadying her with one hand, while pushing hard against Paul's offending appendage.

Shiny wetness shown in Alice's eyes. "What is it, pick on Alice day?" She shouted exasperatedly. Carlisle chuckled as he placed his knee on Paul's other arm, allowing Alice to safely roll away.

"That's my _wife_, you filthy mutt!" Jasper hissed in the canine's ear.

"Jasper," Carlisle said in a softly threatening way.

Jasper sat back with an ashamed look on his face. He shook his head once before looking at me._ I'm sorry, Edward..._

"Now's not the time," I cut him off. "I have to get to Bella."

"I thought you made sure she was safe," Carlisle wondered aloud.

_What are you going to do about Paul?_ Sam interrupted.

Just then, Leah stepped in human form onto the beach. Her black waist-length hair shone like satin in the bright setting sun. She gave Sam a condescending pat between his ears as she passed. "Leave it to the men, and nothing would ever get done," she murmured, and kneeled beside me at Paul's head. He growled a low menacing rumble.

"Oh, shut up." Leah reached back with a clenched fist and hit him right in the nose.

Paul yelped once in pain and shock, and the other wolves chuckled appreciatively. Leah took her round dark eyes from Paul and directed them at me. She smiled broadly.

"You just need to know how to deal with him." She shrugged.

Sure enough, Paul's thoughts returned from the abyss of anger that had swallowed him only a few moments before.

_You got knocked out by a girl!_ Jared mocked.

_She'd knock you out, too_, Paul tried to snarl but was already seeing the image replayed by his brothers, and couldn't help but see the amusement.

He made as if to stand, but Carlisle, Jasper, and I remained firm with our hold on him.

"You're right," Leah said finally. " We should tie him up, just to make sure." With that, she threw a thick nylon cord roughly and expertly around Paul's front paws. She managed to work in one of the hind ones in true cowboy style.

Jasper nodded appreciatively at her.

With a blush staining her cheeks, she smiled again. "Six years of 4-H at play."

Alice voice joined with Jasper in harmonized laughter.

_You don't need to do this!_ Paul whined._ I'm ok now!_

Sam's dry laughs sounded in his mind._ That's something I've been wanting to do for months._

Jasper, Carlisle and I stepped slowly away from Paul, who had given up his struggle and laid panting on the ground.

Through the pack's consciousness, I smelt it as Seth crossed paths with vampire tracks. My concentration locked into theirs. Seth had already managed to cover an impressive distance. Mount Rainier still loomed far off in the distance.

_Careful, now._ Sam said softly, looking around as Seth took in his surroundings a hundred miles away. He was in a flat field, full of long green weeds. Delicately, he sniffed the air, and five snouts wrinkled in disgust.

_This is a fresh trail. They passed through here no more than an hour ago._ Seth assessed.

_One hour?_ I thought wildly._ Maybe it isn't too late!_

"Go, Seth," I said through Sam's black ear.

Seth was running again. I looked toward Carlisle. His face mirrored Alice and Jasper's in utter confusion. I kept it short and simple.

"Jane knows where Bella is. I'm going to get her."

As I turned to leave, Carlisle's arm shot out and grabbed my elbow. _Please be careful, son. _As always, he managed to convey the deepest sense of sincerity. _I'll clean things up here and help Kate any way I can. I'll meet you when I'm done._

I nodded slightly, as he reached in his pocket for his phone to call Esme.

"I'll come with you," said Leah's soft voice.

"So will we," Alice chimed in.

"I can't wait for you..." I knew Alice and Jasper wouldn't be able to keep pace with me, and a she-wolf had little hope, but I did need to keep in contact with the pack for no other reason that to watch Bella. Saying nothing, I turned and began to run, knowing they'd follow.

As I raced into the forest I heard the pack laughing. Paul's voice was loudest among them._ And you thought she could punch..._

Leah definitely surprised me. She easily ran next to me, her small gray body effortlessly flying through the dense undergrowth. Her mind focused mainly on Sam as we ran, but she couldn't deny her thoughts for her brothers safety. Both of them. Leah almost seemed panicked, but she kept her breathing even, and flew with me to save our family.

After some time, I was immersed in my own analysis of why Jacob hadn't phased yet. "Where is he?" I muttered under my breath.

As soon as the breath of words left my lips his mind burst Leah's thoughts, screaming in pain. His body felt like every cell was being forcibly ripped apart atom by atom, at the most minuscule level. I had personal experience with that feeling. Realization dawned on me. We were going to be far too late. Jane was already there torturing them. I nearly gasped aloud, but Bella was no where in Jacob's line of sight. His eyes focused on four vampires standing a few feet from him laughing.

Jane's was the only exposed face. She looked like evil smiling. The large vampire on her left, sprung forward unexpectedly and Jacob leaped gracefully to meet him. Through his mind I felt a painful cold grasp on Jacob's legs, as the vampire grabbed him in midair. He swung Jacob around, dislocating his shoulder with a sickening pop. The aggressor slammed him into the rocky ground.

He let out a low whine, but stood up immediately. The feeling of his body mending itself, was a strange and uncomfortably warm sensation. I felt it as his muscles reattached themselves. I shuddered pushing myself forward.

Back on his feet again, Jacob ducked from swinging arms. Again and again, he blithely dodged just as the creature reached for him, almost like he was playing some twisted game or Russian Roulette. But it was blatantly obvious that the vampire had the upper hand on strength. A few times, Jacob was unable to move fast enough and was caught in the strong fury of the assailant who pummeled Jake's soft body. He howled miserably.

With one hind leg snapped in two, Jacob now limped outside of the vampire's reach, willing his bone to mend. He noticed the other three vampires had disappeared, so quickly twisted his head around looking for them. The huge vampire attempted a final lunge.

_Watch out! _Leah cried.

Spotting the attack, Jacob danced out of the way. In one swift movement, he twisted around one broad shoulder, lifted his jaw and tore into the stone neck with his teeth. The taste made the pack shudder in unison, but the vampire's head fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Only now did I recognize the face. _Demetri_.

_Woo hoo!_ Quil yelped, cheering Jake's kill. The other wolves murmured their own praise, but Seth's thoughts interrupted them all.

_Bella!_

Jacob quickly rushed to the edge of the hill, where Bella had fled. Though she was far into the valley, I saw her clearly through Jacob's keen eyesight. And it horrified me to the very core of my existence.

Bella stood naked. A large black haired vampire held her wrists away from her body. I could almost feel the way his eyes were tracing every delicate curve and beautiful line of my Bella's beautiful body. Jacob growled fiercely in the same instant I did.

Then Seth growled too. He was much closer to the mountain now, and was chasing after a fresh trail. He was preparing himself for attack when he closed in on the vampires.

_Easy _now, Sam coached.

Seth crouched low, peering into a shadowed area fifty yards or so away. I saw a flash of bouncing golden hair.

"Stop!" I shouted to Seth as I continued my break-neck pace. "It's Rosalie!"

Without breaking stride, I reached for my phone and dialed my sister. I heard her voice as she answered on the phone, then echoing through the wolves' mind half a beat later.

I spoke as quick as I ran. "I don't know what you're doing there, but thank god! Bella is only a few miles from you."

"Why else do you think I came here?" Her tone was bitter.

"Rose, whatever torment you wish to inflict can be taken care of later. Right now I need you and Emmett to run." My voice was bordering on panic.

"Run? Run where?" She was confused.

I heard as Emmett struggled to take the phone from Rosalie. "Give it here," he was whining.

"Look Rose, I don't have time for games. Bella is in trouble now! You have to hurry." I urged.

I saw through Seth's eyes as he walked into Rose and Emmett's field of view. Rosalie's eyes widened, and she shook her head slowly in disbelief.

"Just follow him, and please get there before anything happens." Now I was pleading with her. I felt on the edge of hysterics, watching as the vampire in Jacob's mind slowly grazed his fingers across Bella's naked chest.

Bella's face was deathly pale, and I could see as she shuddered away from his venomous touch. Jacob howled in fury. We were close enough that I could hear a distant echo from my current position.

Rosalie and Emmett were already running in the direction of Jacob's howl. "Is it Eleazar?" Rose asked softly.

I couldn't go into the details of the demise of our entire extended family right now. I hissed one word before slamming my phone shut. "_Jane_."

Jacob tried to race down the cliff, but his leg hadn't mended yet. The first step he took on it caused him another howl of agony, but he pushed himself forward slowly.

Bella's arms were now above her head, and she was sobbing under the monster. He was struggling to undo his belt buckle. Then, my anger erupted! He could not take that from my Bella! What a cruel existence that could rob someone as innocent as Bella in such a ghastly and demented way! I felt sick with rage, and wanted to fall to my knees and die rather than watch my love endure such a heinous act.

_Keep going, bloodsucker!_ Leah urged, as I had started to slow my pace.

Running an unsteady hand through my hair, I caught her pace again, keeping our thoughts tuned together.

An insane scream sounded out. Jacob whipped his head around as did the two vampires who were not engaged in filthy acts with my only love. The source was not apparently obvious, but I recognized Rosalie immediately. She understood now why I pushed her to hurry. I knew she, of all my siblings, would not take the time to think through her actions. This would be like seeing her own worst nightmare replayed for her.

_That_ night, under the street lamps, it had been Rosalie pressed beneath a monster of a human sort, but there really wasn't much difference in this case. Rosalie had everything stripped from her that night, and I knew the moment she saw Bella, she would see it happening again. I should have warned her, but what could I say? My guilt was already tearing through my chest.

I choked it back.

The other two vampires lost interest in Rose's scream quickly and continued their hushed conversation. Jacob's leg was mending, and he was able to bounce more quickly down the slope.

Bella clenched her eyes shut, and I felt like weeping.

_How much pain was she enduring? Was he already inside her? Did he already have her virginity? How would I ever be able to live my life knowing it was all my fault?_

Rosalie silently stalked behind the vampire laying on top of Bella. Without alerting the other two to her presence, she glared murderously down at the top of his head. In one fluid movement she grabbed him by his dark greasy hair and tore his head swiftly from his body. The tearing sound ripped through the silence. Jane and the other vampire turned swiftly and beheld Rosalie's tall figure holding up the head of their consort. She flashed a wicked smile at them.

The next instant, she was writhing on the ground as Jane turned her powers on Rosalie. Emmett roared in fury, and rammed hard into Jane. She collided with her partner, and they both flew to their backs. Jacob was on top of Jane in an instant, tearing at her throat with his long teeth.

Seth joined in the fray, and landed with a crash on the blond. Leah whined in worry. Side by side the wolves tore and clawed chunks from the screaming pair.

Emmett, rushed to Bella, who was sinking into the mud under the weight of the decapitated creature. He tossed the headless body to the side with little effort, and picked Bella's frail, naked body from the ground. Cradling her tightly to his chest, he sped toward the trees.

Suddenly Jacob yelped loudly, pain shooting cold and fierce through his chest. In a last ditch effort, Jane had thrust her fist upward and attempted to rip his beating heart from him. Rosalie strode over quickly and stomped hard on Jane's perfect cherub face, obliterating her skull.

Quickly, Rosalie gathered up the last of the stray pieces of stone flesh, and piled them quickly as Seth finished off the other vampire. Part of me felt genuine happiness knowing that Jane was no more, but most of me was disgusted that it hadn't been me to finish her off. If I had listened to Bella, I would have been there with her, no matter how angry with me she was. It wasn't right to expose her to my bloody existence, and leave her so vulnerable to attack. Not that I had ever, for even one second, expected an attack of this nature.

Rosalie quickly pulled out her own lighter. The stinking flesh caught fire immediately, and thick purple clouds puffed upward. She and Seth spent no time appreciating their victory.

"I'll get him," she shouted, bending down to pick up Jacob's motionless form.

She cradled him to her chest in the same way Emmett had to Bella. One of Jacob's brothers suggestively mumbled that he wasn't even awake to enjoy the view, but I paid no attention. I veered slightly north to intercept Bella's rescue party further into the forest.

I prayed silently that Bella could ever forgive me for my utter neglect of her safety. I prayed that she would understand why I did what I did. I prayed that she could still love such an imperfect and fallible creature like myself, when she was without flaw and completely perfect.

**A/N: Ok, I know the big question hasn't been cleared up quite yet, but all in good time, please.**

**Remember, your reviews are what keep me going. Please let me know what you liked and what you didn't and what you think should happen next_._**

**Oh, and once again, Thank you akaMrsEdwardCullen for your great thoughts and ideas. I'm not done using them yet! ;)**


	15. Get Ready

**Stephanie Meyers is my hero.**

Chapter 15

Get Ready

**BELLA'S POV**

_Why him? On, no, Jake, not you. Don't let go!_

My mind spun tirelessly. Jacob was dying, his breathing coming in slow and ragged, and it was all my fault.

I leaned toward his furry ear and whispered too quietly for any vampire to hear, "You hold on, Jacob. I'm not going to lose you now."

He made a strangled noise that sounded suspiciously like a snicker. I looked at Seth for an interpretation of the sound, but a soft velvet voice answered from behind me. "He says, 'Werewolf, remember?'" Edward chuckled at a memory that was not his own.

I didn't look behind me, because Jake's dark eyes were staring into mine. They were still dull, and unfocused, but I could see the life pulsing through them. He was healing. I let a quick sigh of relief, "Don't you ever do that to me again, Jacob Black!" And I slapped playfully at his back.

Jacob lithely dodged out of the way with a soft yelp. My hands clasped over my mouth, feeling guilty for causing him more pain. Just as I was about to apologize, Jacob snickered again. This time it sounded much stronger. I stood and turned to give Jacob a swift kick Miraculously quick, he jumped out of the way before my foot made contact.

I rolled my eyes, just as the small gray wolf I recognized as Leah charged into Jacob's massive body. They crashed together and rolled twenty feet away. She bit playfully at his neck. Seth barked loudly and immediately bound to them, jumping on Leah's back. The trio rolled on the soft grass nipping each other like a gang of mischievous puppies, tails wagging happily. It seemed a sweet reunion but they were quickly swallowed by the darkness, though the sounds of their wolfish laughter echoed through the still air.

I stared after them before turning to face Edward. His lips were turned into a sheepish half smile, that didn't touch his black eyes. I stared into them as they swirled with flecks of gold sparkling like tears. They roved my body to assess my condition. Rosalie had helped me clean up, but I knew that I must still reek of my own blood. I gently reached forward and traced the dark circles under his eyes with my thumb. It seemed like years since I had seen them last and I hadn't realized how alone I was with out him.

The look in his eyes was pure misery. He wanted to say something but was holding back.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes. It felt like he was trying not to look at me. I wanted to run to him and wrap my arms around him. He just seemed ready to give up...on everything. My tears were still flowing and I shook my head slightly.

"Edward-" His eyes flicked immediately to mine. I couldn't get over how anguished he looked. I knew he was feeling incredibly guilty for what had happened, but I was ok. _Everything_ would be ok. I loved Edward Cullen with all my heart, no matter how angry he made me. That was something that would never change. _Could_ never change, even if he'd married a hundred different women. My heart would belong to him and _no one else_, for as long as I walked this earth. There was simply nothing that would ever change it.

Emmett said something, but my mind was too busy professing its love for Edward to hear his words. Edward shook his head slightly. "Bella..." his voice choked off.

Emmett seemed to repeat himself, and I heard his deep voice clearly this time. "We need to get her to Carlisle, Edward."

Rosalie stepped toward me. "I'll take you, if you'd like," she said genuinely.

I shook my head, and without looking back to meet his eyes I said as strongly as I could, "No, I think I'll go with Edward."

Rosalie's perfect countenance flickered with confusion, before she smoothed it back to perfection. "We need to get going. Carlisle wants to make sure..." Her voice trailed off.

Now that it was mentioned, my whole body ached. I had been so preoccupied with every one else, that I hadn't thought about what injuries I had sustained. My legs felt battered, but only a small amount of skin was revealed from beneath Seth's shorts which were really more like pants on my small frame. I had noticed the blood as it washed away from them down the stream. And I was positive my arms were one huge bruise. Then there were deeper pains, too. My chest ached like it had been run over.

I felt a bit dizzy again, and wanted to sit down.

Before I had the chance, Edward wrapped his cold arms behind my knees and swooped me into his chest protectively. He ran into the forest and I pressed my face into him, taking in his sweet scent.

After we had run awhile, I lifted my face and looked upward. I could barely make out the crisp lines of his angelic face in the darkness. Even so, he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on.

He seemed to sense my gaze. The smile he attempted was only enough to tug his lips into a pained grimace. I nearly began sobbing.

"Please stop, Edward," I whispered as my tears escaped again.

He immediately slowed to a walk, then set me on my own two feet. Edward must have sensed that I was a little wobbly, and supported most of my weight with his arms. The blackness of his eyes swirled wildly. I nearly forgot why I had asked him to stop, as I got lost in their turmoil.

His cool hand brushed my cheek softly bringing me back. Now, I saw Edward's mouth curved into the most real smile I had seen him attempt in two days. It almost made me melt. But he held me so closely I couldn't move if I had tried.

I reached my shaky hand back to his face, and brushed the cold lines of his jaw. "Are you so hungry already?" I asked softly.

"It's not hunger that burns inside me," he whispered back.

I involuntarily shuddered, believing he meant fury. and I was the reason for it. If I had been able to accept Edward's mistake for what it truly was, none of this would have happened. We would be safe and getting married in a few days. I couldn't believe I had so thoroughly destroyed my own happiness.

Oh, Bella," Edward sighed. It was as softly spoken as a breath of air, but I had no time to reply. In an instant, Edward's lips were pressed against mine. He moved them in a fierce and needy way. I threw all of myself into it and wrapped my fingers into the silken hair on his neck. Our tongues met and danced together wildly. He seemed much less guarded than usual as he ran cool fingertips beneath the edge of Emmett's shirt and up my bruised back. They numbed the pain with their icy touch, and I pressed my body closer to him, never wanting the intimacy to end.

Too soon, as usual, Edward pulled his lips from mine. I gasped and tried to pull in lungfuls of air to fight the wave of dizziness Edward's kisses brought. I leaned into his shoulder and panted while his hands continued tracing their slow circles on the bare skin of my back.

Finally, when my wits had come back slightly, I whispered into his chest, "I'm so sorry, Edward."

He pushed me back almost roughly, and held me at an arms length away. His eyes desperately burned into mine.

"Don't. Apologize." It was a demand, not a request and his tone made me uneasy.

"Edward, please listen," I began, but he brought a finger and touched it to my lips silencing me again. He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his other hand. I stood as still as I could, and listened to the annoying pounding as my heart rate quickened.

When he finally spoke, eyes still clenched shut, it surprised me. "Bella...I...uh...I'm the one...what happened...if Jacob..._oh god_..." I had never seen him struggle for words before. It seemed like he had too many thoughts trying to stream from his mouth at once.

I brushed his lips with my fingers and cupped his cheek in my hand. Edward sighed again and leaned into it, opening eyes that had returned to a brilliant gold. I felt myself becoming dazzled, and exhaled quickly. "I love you." I hoped it sounded as strong as I mean it. I had a pretty good idea what was coming, and I knew it would be my fault after the scene I caused in the car last night.

His voice was an attempt to match mine. "I love you, too, Bella, but once again, I have created a situation that has left you broken...maybe even more so than ever before. How can you love a monster that can throw you to death time after time? Bella, this is no way to live life."

My eyes grew wider. There it was. The same irrational argument as always. Shaking my head, I continued to hold his face. The cold marble felt like heaven.

"How many times do I have to tell you there is no life with out you? I understand my reaction yesterday was totally out of line, but you can't start this again, Edward. Once we're married everything will be alright. I've already made my choice. Please don't back out now. You can't do that to me. It'd be worse than any death!" I had to make myself stop. Panic had taken control of my words and they fell out in a flood.

Edward's golden eyes looked at me intensely. "We need to get you to Carlisle," he said seriously, but I knew that wasn't what he wanted to say. I allowed him to gather me into his snowy embrace again as he dashed toward home. I was now completely clueless as to what Edward was feeling. I kept my mouth tightly shut, wallowing in guilt as we sped toward home.

**EDWARD 'S POV**

The way Bella regards me is ludicrous. Despite mistake after mistake on my part, she is still _eager _to accept our future together. I felt more than ever that I was unworthy of her now. I didn't have the nerve to say what I truly wanted. I needed to know if that monster was inside of her, but was afraid if I tried to ask my fury would take hold. I couldn't afford a mistake of that magnitude right now. Bella was miraculously whole (I hoped in _all_ ways) and I didn't want her to think I was mad at her in any way. She already suspected I was, which was why I ended our conversation so quickly.

I didn't want her to know my eyes were burning with arousal. It coursed like blood through my cold body. There had never been another time I had felt the _need _to be intimate with Bella. I _wanted _her every time I looked at her perfect soul. This was far beyond mere _want_. I had to feel every part of her warm body pressed against mine. Touch her with my hands. Taste her with my lips. It took every ounce of effort for me not to stop right here and make love to her on the forest floor.

She was immersed in the guilt she felt, and no matter how much I wanted to reveal the true blame, I couldn't do it. I didn't want to let her down again. She thought I was such a perfect creature, but over the past twenty-four hours I had proven more than once that was far from the truth. The look on her face yesterday as she furiously argued with me was still fresh in my mind. As much as I wished that was the only image assaulting my senses, the other one was much worse.

Bella was naked and trapped beneath the ravaging vampire. He must have had her. There was so much blood in Rosalie's mind. She and Emmett as well as the two werewolves who had witnessed the atrocity all thought she had been...I couldn't bring myself to think it.

My love! My life! My reason for being! My nonexistent heart wept her pain. She didn't seem to remember it. At least I prayed she didn't. Her attitude since the incident had been focused on everyone else. Of course, she was always completely selfless, especially in dire situations. Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe her mind had blocked the memory. No one knew better than I what a mystery her mind could be. Soon, my sweet angel dozed in my arms.

We reached the mansion hours before sunrise. Alice met me at the door, her mind whirling a mile a minute.

_Jasper and I turned around as soon as I had a vision of you two running back. I can't see what happened._ She shook her head. _It was black because the werewolves. Emmett told Carlisle Bella was...What do you know?_

I saw my worry mirrored on Alice's face. "I'm not sure. I don't think she even knows."

Alice nodded. "Carlisle is waiting in his study."

I followed her quickly up the stairs, holding Bella tighter to me. I was afraid of Carlisle's diagnosis. Physically, Bella was fine. I could easily see that. But it could be so much deeper. I wondered to myself whether it might be better not to even know the truth, unless Bella remembers herself. It was a fleeting idea. It felt too much like another lie. No, it would be much better to know for sure so we could help her heal.

Carlisle stood by his table which had been draped in a crisp white linen. I laid her down gently. As I brushed the hair from her eyes, she groaned, and opened them slowly. Her hand grabbed at my shirt, panic flooding her wide chocolate eyes. "Don't go."

I didn't want to, had no intention to, but Carlisle gently pulled her hands away and caught her eyes.

"Edward needs to wait outside while I examine you, Bella." His tone was reassuring.

"I'll be right behind the door, love," I agreed softly and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. I walked as slowly as I could and shut the door behind me. _She'll be fine, son. _Carlisle thought.

Through Carlisle's mind I saw everything as he checked her battered body for serious injuries. Besides numerous scrapes and bruises, her only serious injury seemed to be four shiny white marks across her chest. They didn't appear to be serious. Merely scars like the one on her hand.

Bella smiled fondly at Carlisle as he meticulously examined her. "I think I'm ok," she said lightly. "How is every one else?"

Carlisle looked back at her face. "_Our_ family is whole..."

Bella didn't ask him for more, for which I was grateful. I felt I needed to be the one to explain what my lies had spawned.

Her smile did fade though. "Edward is angry." Carlisle stopped, and really looked into her eyes. Tears were swimming on their edge.

"No, Bella." He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. "Edward is scared."

She gasped. "Scared of what?"

Carlisle hesitated for one excruciatingly long moment. "Tell me everything about what happened, Bella."

Carlisle could sense her concentration, and I wondered if she would tell him anything anything at all.

She began at the beginning when Jane and the other two vampires walked from the trees. Her tears spilled from her eyes as she recounted Jane using her powers against Jacob. She remembered running as hard and as fast as she could, but it had been nowhere near fast enough and they had easily caught her.

Remembering the violent way Venicio ripped Bella's clothes from her body caused her to blush. I could hear as her pounding heart increased it's tempo. But Carlisle was all business as he took her hand in his.

"Bella, did he...forcibly..._penetrate_ you?" Carlisle seemed to lose his nerve after he began, and it came out somewhat strangled.

She looked absolutely horrified. Her naturally pale skin was bright red and she dropped her eyes from Carlisle. I stopped breathing, waiting her answer.

Finally, she shook her head slightly. It was obvious that her face still burned. Her ears were cherry. It was endearing and I felt my spirit skip. Could it be possible she was entirely whole?

"I'm going to do an internal examination, but I need you to tell me exactly what you remember while he was on you, Bella."

Bella groaned something that sounded to Carlisle like 'unnecessary,' but laid back and attempted to relax. "I could feel him, but it never...got that far." Bella's blush deepened as she stared down at her hands.

_Edward, I think it would be best if you took a walk_, Carlisle warned.

As much as I couldn't bear the thought of being any further from my life, I knew Bella would be even less comfortable knowing I was watching her through Carlisle's mind. I turned and trudged slowly down the stairs, and out the front door.

Once outside I could hear my siblings whispering nearby and followed the sounds. Four heads turned in my direction as I approached. Alice and Emmett looked as if they had just lost their best friend. "She's alive, you know," I attempted to joke.

Quick as a flash of lightening, Rosalie was standing in front of me. She pulled me into a tight hug, and rather than push her away, or make a wry joke about the unnatural display of sisterly affection, I grabbed on to her. Sobs escaped my chest. I knew I should be embarrassed by my utter lack of control, but at that moment all I wanted to do was release my guilt and anguish, and Rosalie was willing accepted it. And as she patted my back consolingly, I felt how wrong it was.

Wasn't it my fault she had murdered her cousin? And, wasn't it due to my actions she had to relive not only her own horrors, but Bella's as well? If any one should be furious with me, Rose should. She had bloodied her hands twice today, for me.

_Everything is fine, Edward. She can move on from this no matter what happened. I would know. _She thought gently.

"Have you ever truly gotten over it, Rose?" It hurt to ask such a question. I knew the truth that she hadn't gotten over what had ended her human life. She thought of it often with vehemence. Even though she had taken the time to plan and execute all the men responsible, it had not healed her wounds. Rosalie was as bitter and resentful as the day she died. "How could I allow anything like that to happen to Bella?"

Her beautiful face crumpled. "No, Edward," she answered quietly. "_That_ wasn't your fault. I was glad to end it."

That forced a smile on my face. Rosalie's sudden attitude change toward Bella was a wonderful consequence for yesterday that I would gladly accept. Maybe the only good thing to come out of all this madness.

Rose matched my smile and grabbed my shaky hands in hers. "You need to get back."

We ran together toward the house, our younger siblings following silently.

**BELLA'S POV**

It was a strange sensation, laying on the hard table in my father-in law's office as he examined my most intimate places. He was very quick and gentle, but quiet. I knew he secretly felt as uncomfortable with this as I did. He sighed audibly only a few moments into the exam.

Immediately he removed the instruments and pulled the sheet to cover my legs. Carlisle stood as dashing as any of the Cullens and smiled broadly. Before I had a chance to thank him, the door flew open and Edward had my face in his hands. There was no careful mask to cover his emotions, and joy radiated from his beautifully crooked smile.

He leaned forward and kissed my lips lightly before pulling away again. The door clicked softly as Carlisle gracefully exited, but I only had eyes for Edward. He seemed more magnificent than ever as he breathed into my open mouth.

Mimicking the way he held my face, I traced my fingers around the curves of his alabaster cheeks, staring deeply into his golden eyes. For once, I just let Edward dazzle me and the next thing I knew, he raced us to his room, threw me gently to the bed, and pressed his body tightly against mine. My own breath was ragged, but before I could regain control of my senses, Edward's mouth was on mine, forcing entrance. We kissed deeply, tongues dancing, until he tugged on my bottom lip lightly and released the lock.

Continuing down my neck, I felt his cold tongue trace the line of Emmett's t-shirt that was still wrapped around me. My chest heaved and a small groan escaped my open lips. There was a slight tug at my neckline, and the shirt was suddenly open to my chest.

My shocked eyes met Edward's. He smiled his perfect grin and began kissing the newly exposed skin. He seemed greedy and uninhibited. It didn't seem like my Edward at all. Not patient, or virtuous. This Edward was impatient and willing. I swallowed hard. Without looking back at me, he began to speak in a fierce tone between his kisses.

"I couldn't stand watching him on you, love. It was maddening to think _he_ was trying to take something from you that...that is _mine_. How could I have let it go so long without agreeing to this demand, Bella? Especially when I've never felt anything as intense as my physical need for you."

His eyes were like fire. There was no doubt he was being completely honest. I breathed in and out quickly. Whatever had happened today sparked an aggressiveness in Edward I had never imagined. It was terrifyingly sexy.

This time when our lips met, there was an electricity between them that almost made me cry out. We pressed our bodies closer together and kissed each other's necks winding our fingers into each other's hair. So entwined, it was impossible to tell where my overheated body ended and his icy one began. Raw emotion charged the air around us, and I had the inclination to feel sorry for Jasper, but it was forgotten immediately. I honestly only cared about one thing at that moment.

_Edward_.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, I'm in the process of moving. I won't be able to update again for at least two weeks, so I made this extra long. Please leave me a review to make the monotony of moving tolerable. And another big THANK YOU to akaMrsEdwardCullen for lending good ideas!  
**


	16. Love, Physically

**A/N: Yes, I am officially moved in and back in the twenty-first century. I was four whole weeks with no internet, phone or cable, and trust me, it was not a pretty sight around here. I was going insane, but luckily I had my stories to get me by and great reviews waiting for me when I actually had the chance to check my email.  
**

**I wrote this chapter a couple of times to get it ready. This is my first attempt at a lemon scene, so please be kind. I really want to hear your input about it. I'll probably finish the story with a major lemon if I can pump it out. Writing these scenes are the hardest for me, so any suggestions or help any one can offer would be greatly appreciated.**

**Official Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers is amazing and completely responsible for the characters I use and abuse!  
**

**Chapter 16**

**Love, Physically**

His fingertips grazed lightly across my stomach, but he took time as he traced the curve of my breast. I inhaled sharply, but the dexterous fingers slid over my nipple, making it swell instantly. My back arched towards his icy palm, and when his entire hand made contact with my body, shivers of pure pleasure flooded my system. Then, Edward's icy lips ravaged every part of my exposed chest. My breathing was deep and ragged as I argued with myself about opening my mouth and ruining this impossibly perfect ending to one of the worst days of my entire life.

Lips like ice pressed sweetly on my neck, slowly making their way down my bruised collarbone, to the nape of my neck and down my chest. The cold felt wonderful against my bruised body, and I moaned aloud. Without breaking stride, Edward smiled through the seductive trail of kisses. Only when he reached the erect peaks of my chest did he seem to hesitate. Cool breath blew over my skin, cooling the burning I felt rising from my depths. My breathing became more intense and my chest began to heave, like in a romance novel, but I was too far dazzled to care.

As I inhaled deeply, Edward bent forward minutely, taking my nipple into his mouth. The sensation was beyond any pleasure I had ever imagined, even on my loneliest days. The cold cavern engulfed it, while his icy tongue gently flicked it back and forth. Edward looked up to meet my heavy lidded eyes. They glowed with a raw intensity I'd never seen before. The golden depths swirled and rippled in vibrant patterns, and I couldn't help but be sucked in by their beauty. Bringing his head from my breast, he gave my nipple a quick lick and proceeded his agonizingly slow trail of kisses. His lips traced the contours of my chest, and down toward my stomach.

After tracing my belly button with his mouth, Edward looked up again. His hands slid gently from my hips, to my knees, and back up over the curve of my waist. Though he may well been ice, every part of my body was on fire, and I groaned, urging him on. He continued down my body without breaking eye contact. He seemed to be watching to see how far I'd let this go, ready to pull away at any doubt that crossed my mind.

I smiled to myself. Since the moment I had laid eyes on him, I had been in anticipation of this moment, imaging what it would be like to be in any intimate situation with Edward Cullen. The result was far beyond anything I had dreamed.

Cold lips brushed over the dark curls of hair, as he slid his cold palm around my hip and gently pulled my legs apart. Edward finally broke his eye contact, ravishing my naked body with them ,before bowing his head, and pushing his icy tongue into my core.

"_Edward_!" I screamed, much more loudly than I should have in a house filled with all hearing vampires.

But Edward, didn't stop. My entire body began to tremble as his mouth sucked and pulled at me, his tongue teasing and freezing. My mind was gone, _beyond_ dazzled. My moans were too loud, but I didn't even notice the noises I made. A low growling was rumbling from Edward's throat. I didn't have a chance to be scared. My body was slowly gathering tension, like a cord being twisted around itself, tighter and tighter. The feeling was almost painful, as the sexual pressure continued to build. Edward didn't stop, but applied pressure of his own, pushing his mouth deeper between my legs..

My body seemed to be taking over completely, and I thrashed and groaned, and bucked my hips in a regular rhythm that Edward responded to. Another sensation rippled through me, and I realized after sighing his name again, one of his long fingers had entered me. Just the thought of any part of Edward inside me, seemed to bring my body to its breaking point.

I screamed loudly as the tension broke, radiating waves of ecstasy from Edward's mouth and fingers, through my stomach and legs, and down my arms. My body trembled, as the orgasm grabbed and released me furiously.

The waves washed over me until they began to ebb, and my dazed head began to clear. I opened my eyes to see Edward resting his chin above my pubic bone, the most amazing smile dancing in his eyes as well as on his lips. A blush rose to my already over heated skin as it dawned on me what had happened.

"Sorry," he said brightly. "The anticipation was killing me."

I couldn't stop myself, and the giggles erupted from my mouth. Edward laughed along lightly, but handed me the sheet which had been discarded to the floor. Once covered, I felt slightly more like myself, and fell back on Carlisle's examining table and tried to catch my breath.

"What happened to that strict moral code of yours," I asked him.

Edward, climbed up beside me and wrapped strong arms around my body. I instinctively curled into him, and pressed my lips lightly to his still clothed chest.

"Silly, Bella," he whispered and pressed his lips sweetly to my forehead. "After everything that happened yesterday, I wanted to leave you with little doubt as to my love. I couldn't risk any more incidence without giving you the physical manifestation of that love."

His crooked smile permeated my entire being. All I could do was look back bashfully, smiling like some kind of idiot.

Uncertainty flashed across Edward's countenance again. "The part I fail to grasp is why some one as beautiful and selfless and amazing as you would ever want to be with such cold and heartless monster?"

I attempted to say it lightly, but I knew how much more there was to it than that. "Please don't think like that, Edward. I love you. I want to marry you."

I paused and took a deep breath. It was going to be hard to say her name, as she was recently deceased. Then again, seeing she was trying to kill me at the time, I had little sympathy. I just wasn't sure what Edward felt about it. "I'm sorry I freaked out like I did yesterday. I just want you to know that I knew all along that Tanya didn't matter. I will always come back to you."

Edward smiled. "I wouldn't have let you go quite that easily, Isabella Marie Swan."

I laughed and raised my face until our lips met. With his marble chin between my hand, I pushed myself upwards, in an effort to deepen the kiss. Edward didn't budge, but never broke the connection between our lips. My leg snaked around his calf, feeling every contour of his hard body. My hips unconsciously rocked against his pelvic bone, and my throat made a small whimper.

Edward gently untangled himself. The wedding seemed even farther off after Edward's little lapse in morality than it had before. Lord, _would_ it get here fast enough? If he wasn't so beautiful and dazzling and sexy and perfect...

I had to pull myself back to reality, so I shook my head as I pulled away from his delicious mouth. Edward smiled at me in all his glory. "I love you ." He said softly. I knew it was an apology of the truest form and accepted it graciously. Everything that had happened today meant nothing now. In this moment, I was in my heaven, and my god was smiling at me.

Edward's leg began vibrating.

_Bzzz... Bzzz..._

Without breaking eye contact, Edward, quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket. After a quick glance, he held it to me.

"I believe it's for you."

I was shocked. Who would call me on Edward's phone? Aside from Charlie! I was doomed! Shakily, I reached up to grab the vibrating phone from Edward's hand. His smile never wavered as he watched my flickering emotions. Edward rolled from between my legs.

I recognized the number instantly.

"Jacob!" I surprised myself in my relief.

"Hey Bells!" His voice sounded as happy as ever.

"I'm glad you called!" I replied as Edward lazily twirled a strand of my hair. I continued quickly. "How are you? You sound ok."

"Sure, sure," he said laughing. "Werewolf, remember?"

I joined Jake's laughter, and even Edward chuckled a bit. "So you keep reminding me," I finally manged to choke out.

When his own breathing settled, Jacob spoke again in a more worried tone than the relaxed one a second ago. "Are _you_ ok?"

Before I had the chance to open my mouth and squelch his anxiety, Edward reached out to take the phone back and settle the uneasy silence. Immediately, I handed it over.

"Jacob."

The greeting was somewhat hard and I barely heard a whisper as Jake replied.

"No, I assure you. She is completely unharmed-" I winced as I tried to sit up, reminding Edward his words weren't _exactly_ true. He immediately amended his statement. "To answer _your_ question, she is whole."

Jacob reply was much longer this time, and the smile that appeared on Edward's pale face became bigger as he listened. "Thank you. I mean that. It really means a lot to hear it."

I raised an eyebrow, confused, but Edward's face didn't give away their conversation. What would Jacob say to illicit that kind of response from Edward, who had always been rather distant and stony toward my best friend?

Edward's velvet voice broke through my thoughts. "I think she'd appreciate that. No, I mean...it would mean _everything_ to her."

Now I was beyond understanding. _Were they talking about me?_ I wondered. None of it made sense. Before, there had always been so much tension between the two of them. I knew it had more than just a little to do with Jacob's very unfriend-like feelings toward me. I loved Jacob Black with my whole heart, but _Edward_ _was my soul._

"I give you my word, dog." The slur didn't go unnoticed, but his tone made it friendly.

Jacob whispered awhile longer, before Edward held the phone out to me again with out saying anything else. I knew my eyes were asking a million questions, but he kept all answers hidden from me. Instead, I directed my curiosity to Jacob.

"What were you talking about?" I demanded.

"Calm down, Bells. Edward is going to bring you to me after you get some sleep." He said smoothly.

"To La Push?" I wondered aloud. "_Why_?"

Jacob laughed again brightly. "I forget, you were never much for secrets, were you? Don't worry, I'll tell you when you get here. See you in a while, Bells."

There was a soft click as he abruptly hung up the phone. After listening to the silence for a minute, I closed the sleek silver cell, and stared at Edward. "What is this about?" I was demanding again.

Without answering, Edward pulled me into his arms and cradled me against his perfectly sculpted chest. His cool fingertips gently brushed the hair from my face, and lingered on my mouth. I lightly kissed his thumb before grabbing it in my own hand.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked softly. "_Please_ tell me."

He looked long and hard at me, eyes blazing with conflict. "He asked me not to say, Bella, and I gave him my word. Please don't make it any harder than it already is."

I smiled, and felt my eyes droop as Edward rocked us back and forth in the middle of his king sized, and completely unnecessary bed. I felt more than heard his lullaby vibrating through his throat.

A calm and rocking blackness took me away.

...

I didn't think I had been sleeping very long. It was still dark when I awoke and Edward still held me in a tight embrace. I felt his cool breath on my hair and knew his lips were pressed softly in my strands. A soft sigh escaped him. He must have been brooding over the past couple days. I wanted to reach up to comfort him, but couldn't bring myself to do it.

Did I want him to suffer? No, but he did need to feel the remorse. His lies had definitely hurt me. Each time I remembered his confession, it stung to the very depth of my soul, even though I knew without a doubt Edward was meant for me and I for him. How could something like this happen to soul mates?

Edward began humming softly again, maybe sensing the tension in my body. I didn't want to go back to sleep now. My earlier dream had just been an uneasy blackness, but I was too sure the nightmares had been on their way. I decided it was time to sit up.

"Where does Charlie think I am?" I asked suddenly, wriggling from his arms.

"Alice called him and told him you were going to Seattle for some last minute shopping. He was glad she didn't ask him along this time." I smiled with him, remembering a very unhappy Charlie, arms and legs spread, pinned and looking completely fabulous and totally miserable in the sleek black tux at his fitting.

"Well, that's a relief." I said.

"You should really try and get some more sleep, love. It's hardly time to start your day." He said softly, stroking my hair.

"What time is it anyway?"

"Time for sleep, my only love. I need you strong and whole on our wedding day."

I laughed aloud. "By then, I'll be a wreck, Edward, so I'm not overly concerned with sleep right now."

"Bella-" Edward prepared to argue, but I cut him off before he had the chance to start.

"I'm not exactly looking forward to the nightmares," I said softly, looking into the darkness to where I knew his face would be.

There was no way to be certain, but I thought I could feel his body stiffen. Slowly, I reached out to find the cool smooth marble of his chest and placed my palm on it. In the silence, I felt his body move rhythmically with his unnecessary breathing. He was feeling guilty about my deranged brain, now too.

"Edward," I whispered softly, leaning forward toward his outline. "Please don't blame yourself."

He snorted in the darkness and when he spoke, his tone was bordering on anger. "And whose fault is it then? Yours?" He laughed like he had just heard a hilarious joke, but it lacked any real humor.

"Well, not exactly," I said slowly. "But if I hadn't run away from you, none of it would have happened."

I heard his familiar sigh and he muttered something that sounded like 'Of course.'

Blindly, I traced his chiseled chest to his shoulder and down his smooth arms so I could grab his hand. Twining my fingers with his I pulled our hands to my lips, and kissed each of his knuckles lightly. "No matter whose fault it is, I don't want to dream about it." I said between kisses.

Moving our hands beneath my chin, Edward lifted my face. He had moved in closer, and was inches from my nose, golden eyes swimming with intensity as he stared into my eyes. Cool breath flooded my senses, and my mind whirled dizzily.

"Do you want me to sing to you?" He asked softly. "I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away."

Exhaustion chose that moment to attack and I let my eyes droop. Nodding silently, I wrapped my arms over his chest and nuzzled into his marble neck. Edward began humming. It wasn't the familiar lullaby that comforted me on so many previous occasions. The low melody reverberated through the night air, and I knew instinctively this was a ballad of our love. The tune was light and beautiful and happy and content. It mirrored perfectly all my emotions for Edward.

I let the velvet tone of his voice carry me off once again, into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Yes, I totally used one of Stephanie's Quotes of the Day for Breaking Dawn. So sue me. Then review!**

**Oh, and I wrote two chapters for my other fanfic, Asylum, so be on the lookout for those soon. I'm still twiddling around with them, but hopefully I'll get them both posted before Friday.  
**

**Oh, and like you don't know already, but less than four days to go!! **


	17. Best Man

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers is still the sole owner of all things Twilight.**

**Chapter 17**

**Best Man**

Bright sunlight streamed through Edward's wall, awakening me much earlier than I would have other wise liked. But the smooth marble of Edward's chest was beneath mine, and I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face.

His skin sparkled softly in the early morning light, but his returning smile was glorious! I felt my mind start to swirl blindingly by his mere presence, but he chuckled lightly and kissed my forehead, somewhat centering my mind. Before I gave it a chance to happen again, I nuzzled my face into his chest, and closed my eyes.

"Does it have to be morning yet?" I whined.

His soft fingers stroked my hair as he chuckled lightly. "I would do anything for you, love, but I can't stop the sun from rising."

Try as I might, I couldn't help but smile with him. I looked up into his golden eyes. "I know, but..." I wanted to tell him how amazing last night was, and how beautiful he looked, and how glad he was mine. Edward just smiled his perfect crooked grin and I was rendered speechless yet again, blushing for no other reason than I was madly and deeply in love with the spectacular creature beneath me.

We laid together until the sunlight had disappeared behind the clouds, but the bedroom was bright enough for my human eyes to see perfectly. Edward carried me to the shower and waited patiently on the toilet for me to wash myself. He handed me a fluffy white towel when I reached my hand out of the glass door.

Sufficiently wrapped, Edward cradled me against the thin cream layer of his sweater. Overheated as I was from the shower, the coolness felt amazing against my damp skin. I leaned in closer to him and kissed his bare neck lightly.

He ducked into his room again and tossed me gracefully to the bed. I landed near the center and squirmed my way to the pillows. Edward's eyes were trained on my every move, becoming darker as they watched my progress up the bed. He paced slowly to the foot of the bed, stalking me. Without thinking, I clutched the towel closer to my chest and pulled my knees inward.

Edward bent forward slightly, a quiet growl sliding between his clenched teeth. I laughed, and was immediately surprised to hear the seduction heavy in my voice. Edward's lips curled revealing his bright white teeth. His eyes, now completely black ravished my exposed legs. The expression was aroused and border-line murderous. His smile deepened. I got more self-conscious.

"I haven't shaved my legs!" I said. The blush blossomed over my entire body in an instant and I struggled to pull my legs beneath the towel with out losing my grip on the top.

"It didn't bother you last night," he growled, lowering slightly in his crouch as if to spring.

"You tricked me. I thought physical contact was off limits for Mr. Morality." I teased.

Edward didn't move, but was suddenly on top of me. Beneath us the bed shuddered silently. I felt like the air was pushed from my lungs though Edward had only touched his shirt to mine in his spring. He just had the uncanny ability to leave me breathless.

Cold lips were tracing lines from my earlobe to my chest. And, almost in defiance for my remark earlier, icy fingertips slid the length of my leg. I should care, but couldn't. Edward was gently lowering his body to mine, pressing only hard enough so every plane and angle of his perfectly sculpted torso was easily definable against my soft body.

It was less of shock, and more of a present to feel exactly how murderously aroused he was. He pushed forward gently, and I felt it at my core. Even through the towel and his jeans, I could feel him. Suddenly there was nothing else in this world that I wanted other than Edward inside of me.

As his hands gently pulled my towel loose, I wrapped my legs around his thighs and brought my lips to his neck. Edward groaned.

Then he rolled off me, easily dislodging my careless grip. Panting, I turned to look at him. Edward, in his god-like perfection, seemed as out of breath as I was.

"What?" I asked, beginning to feel a bit dejected.

He nodded to the door, just as a familiar voice said, "I was just reminding him that there's only a couple of days left, and if you two don't quit, Jasper is going to go into sensory overload."

Never, not a single day since I had first heard it, had I ever thought I would hate the sound of Alice's high, chirpy little voice. But right at that moment, I wanted to strangle it. Edward seemed to admit defeat, and was straightening his shirt as he sat on the edge of the bed.

I collapsed on to my back again, and stared at the high ceiling.

"Bella?" Edward's sweet velvet voice asked.

I didn't answer, still dreaming of what would have happened if not for one very tiny and annoying vampire...

"Didn't you have somewhere to go this morning?" He prodded, breaking through my mindless ranting.

I finally gave in and sat up. I was nearly stunned again as the sun filtered through a cloud at that exact moment, throwing Edward and his bedroom in an inferno of sparkles. It was beyond beautiful; more dazzling than his smile; it was _my_ little piece of heaven. I leaned forward and kissed him. The light from his diamond skin shone brightly against my closed eyes and he wound his arms lightly around my waist.

Without breaking (or deepening) our kiss, Edward pulled me to a standing position next to the bed. The cool marble of his lips left mine, touched my forehead lightly. He stood back and smiled his dazzling smile, letting his arms drop from my waist.

"Let's-" He began, but my knees betrayed my dazed mind and started wobbling under me. I was inches from knocking my head on the plushly carpeted floor, but, of course, there was a calm and secure hand on my elbow. Always steadfast, my Edward.

I could tell he was trying very hard not to laugh. Hitching the towel closer to my body, I turned around and walked to the drawer I allowed Alice to furnish with clothes for me. Luckily, I found a pair of jeans and t shirt, but the choices in underwear was slim.

Edward must have sensed my awkward blushing. A cool hand gently rubbed my shoulder. He gazed over my shoulder, into the open drawer where the strings and lace that were supposed to be bras and panties laid in heaps. If a vampire could blush, it would look like Edward's expression. For a long moment he seemed at loss for words.

"You could just wear...nothing." It sounded very sheepish.

"Sure, sure." I muttered automatically. "Might as well."

I lifted a red, completely see through thong out of the drawer, and shuddered.

We walked down the stairs awhile later to a round of applause from Emmett. It was worse, because the red thong and matching bra left me feeling like a t-shirt was a bit _too_ revealing, and my entire body was already sporting the same blinding shade of red to match. Luckily, Edward pulled me quickly from the house, to the garage, and into his Volvo. Immediately, the stereo was deafening, an obvious attempt to drown out the peals of booming laughter Emmett flung after us.

I sighed. "Well, I can't say I'll be looking forward to _that_ for the rest of eternity," I said referring to Emmett's obnoxious behavior.

Edward chuckled and reached out for my hand. I took it with no hesitation. "Actually, in their own strange, perverse way they're happy for us."

It was my turn to laugh. "Yes," I agreed. "You've been alone _way _too long."

"A situation I hope to spend the rest of eternity rectifying." Edward's golden eyes blazed into mine. What a wonderful feeling to know how much some one loves you. I almost let the tears drip from the corner of my eye, but quickly blinked them away.

Edward drove right to Jacob's house and stopped in front. I saw the familiar house and smiled. Jacob was already out the front door and bounding toward us, a huge smile stretching his face. More shocking, Edward was returning the grin.

"Hey Edward! Hey Bells!" He said cheerfully through Edward's open window.

And then the most remarkable thing happened. _Jacob _reached out to shake _Edward_'s hand, which of course, Edward immediately grasped in his own. They were still smiling like long lost friends. It made no sense.

"What am I missing?" I muttered as I stepped out of the car.

Edward called his good bye and I waved until he turned the corner of Jacob's street. I glanced at Jacob through narrowed eyes. He looked back with that smug smile still plastered to his face.

"Alright," I demanded. "What's this about?"

Jacob winked and grabbed my hand. I let him lead us to the trees. As we stepped in to their gloom, I wasn't sure what to think. Edward and Jacob acting friendly...How was that even possible? I tried to replay the scene over and over, but it just didn't make sense.

We stopped in a small clearing. I could hear the waves against the nearby shore. The taste of brine was thick on my tongue here. It felt as muggy as it had in Jacksonville.

Jacob was trying to avoid my eyes. Whatever he had wanted to say was not going to come easily despite the previous mood. The corners of his mouth twisted as he decided the best way to open up to me.

"It's…Edward."

"Oh." This would be more of the same from him. I opened my mouth again to stop him before I could say anything to hurt him again.

Jacob raised a finger to my lips to quiet me. "I think you need to give the guy a break." The words were rushed and his face looked disgusted for a second.

"I don't really think I want to talk about this with you," I told him around the pressing finger that was still against my lips.

"Look, Bells, believe me, I totally understand, but…" He paused looking deep. "You love him and…you were made for him." He groaned loudly at his admission.

Jacob looked like he was going to be sick. I just gaped back at him. What had changed for Jacob to accept my relationship with Edward for what it truly was?

A miracle!

I still hadn't been able to find any voice, or words to use it, when Jacob bent forward and placed his lips gently against mine. He pulled away quickly, tears swimming in his dark eyes that he turned toward the ground. "You're going to be happy. And that's all I ever wanted from you."

I reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes with my fingers. "Don't you cry for me, Jake." I said softly.

He grabbed my hand and held it against his chest. "My only problem, Bells, is letting go, but I'd have to be blind not to see what binds the two of you could never be broken." He sighed heavily. "I didn't want to get all emotional about it. I just want to let you know that I get it. I really do."

I examined the intensity of his black eyes and knew he meant it. I smiled despite myself, and threw my arms around his neck. He returned the embrace, lifting my feet from the ground and twirling us in a tight circle. "I do love you, Bells, but I think you're right. I haven't been anywhere. There _are_ a lot of girls out there."

My eyebrows raised.

"Alright, alright. I'm pushing it now." He laughed his familiar laugh, and it felt like a thousand pounds of worry was lifting from my shoulders. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"So," Jake finally said, as we dropped our arms to entwine our hands. His were fiercely warm compared to mine. "You don't think that little pixie will be too mad if I take her spot at your side on Friday?"

I gasped, completely and utterly shocked. Jacob's smile broadened. "Don't make me beg." He pleaded falsely.

After judging his sincerity, I smiled again. "I thought dogs were good at begging."

We were laughing and twirling again. I felt amazing; a hundred times lighter than I had been even this morning, and that was saying something.

My Jacob. My sun. My best friend...Now I knew _everything_ was possible.

**A/N: So review and tell me what you think. I'll probably have only one...maybe two more chapters. If you can't tell, I'm really winding down.**

**And I'd like to know what every one thought about Breaking Dawn. I had to read it twice, because the first time I was too shocked to really enjoy it. The second time, I was prepared for everything, and just enjoyed Stephaine's final chapter on the Twilight Saga. I did like it, but I have to admit, it took me off gaurd, kinda knocked my delusional mind a bit off kilter. But it spawned a whole new range of story ideas!**


	18. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: The lovely Stephenie Meyer is one lucky lady. Imagine: Edward, Jacob AND Carlisle?! What a life!**

Chapter 18

Surprise!

As it turned out, Alice was not upset at all to step aside to allow Jacob to stand by my side during the ceremony. In fact, when I finally arrived back at the Cullen home on the eve of the wedding, Jacob was standing on a low foot stool while Alice pinned the cuff of his tuxedo. She was chatting animatedly about how he was fortunate that she had planned for such a turn in events.

I hesitated in the doorway and took in the sight. Jacob's face was pinched as if he was trying very hard not to breathe, and he eyed Alice's work warily. When I caught his attention, he looked up and smiled. Alice stepped away and Jake held out his hands to show off his stunning attire. He chuckled appreciatively.

The tux matched his hair which flowed freely to his shoulders. His massive shoulders and arms looked slightly more regal contained under the expensive fabric. The cut of the suit was beyond reproach. I found myself ogling. Not at Jacob necessarily, but if he looked that good, I couldn't help but imagine how my perfect Edward would look when I finally saw him standing at the altar.

I found my breath again quickly and beamed back at my best man. "If I could whistle, I would," I laughed. Alice and Jake joined me

"Hear that, Pixie?" Jacob boomed. "I look good enough to be whistled at. Can I take off now, please?"

She waved a dismissive hand in his general direction, and pranced over to me. Jake had already bolted from the room to change. Absently, I wiped the laughter tears from my eyes and finally glanced around the rest of the room. It felt strangely abandoned. There was usually some sign of life here.

Before I could even get my mouth open to ask about it, Alice grabbed me behind my knees and sprinted up stairs to her bedroom. The door clicked shut and I found myself sitting in the center of her bed before I had a chance to realize what happened.

Alice was already in the closet. I could hear the slick sound of the hangers sliding down the rod. She was quietly humming to herself.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

Humming.

Humming the wedding march!

There was no chance she didn't hear. She was ignoring me. Why? "Alice?" I said leaving the edge in my tone.

"Just a sec, Bella!" She called, obliviously.

I waited as patiently as I could, bouncing my knees against the soft down comforter. After what seemed like an eternity, especially considering I was dealing with a creature that moved faster than almost everything else on the earth, she was holding up a hangar with a long white garment bag, unzipping it as she glided back to her bed. She pulled the bag from the hangar revealing a long, plain white cotton dress.

My confusion flashed across my face, but I studied it the best I could before I gave her my opinion. I felt pleasantly impressed. Alice's tastes and my own didn't generally align. While she had an amazing sense of style, I just wanted to comfortable. The two didn't usually correspond well. Until this moment, I had actually thought it was impossible. I grinned broadly at her, then let skepticism flash across my face.

"What's going on, Alice?" I asked, already reaching for the dress.

"You're going out." She said simply, but grinned deviously.

That stunned me a little. "I just want to stay in with Edward," I protested lamely, knowing it was no use. She _had_ gotten the outfit, after all.

"You'll turn into a hermit," she muttered, tossing me the clothes and retreating to her bathroom., and started humming again.

Defeated, I dressed quickly, and Alice reemerged from the brightly lit bathroom. Her eyes danced excitedly.

"Alice..?" I warned in my scariest voice, as she entered the room again. She was dressed in a short, flowing strappy black dress. The ultimate LBD, I thought briefly. She looked absolutely amazing.

"That won't work on me," she snapped back with no anger in her tone. "Now, we've just got to do something with..." The words died off to an inaudible cursing of my totally lank and blah hair. I tuned her out, as I usually did when she got like this. If I paid too close attention to her, I realized that it ended up more intolerable than if I let it all slide off...

I daydreamed about what tomorrow would be like. For once, the angst I had been feeling, even before all this other insanity hit, was slight. I was able to enjoy my own little visions of seeing Edward standing in his tux at the end of a long aisle. Of course, he looked perfect, completely amazing in every way, but as always, he had eyes only for me.

Yes, Edward had done something so wrong, but my love him was unnatural, and I think that's how his love for me was...only it was also very natural. Like breathing, it seemed like my entire being loved him without any conscious thought and effort. I belonged to Edward just as the moon belonged to the earth. No, stronger than that. Like the planets belonging to the sun, the solar system belonging to the universe, only Edward was my universe. And, to me, he was every single molecule on the most microscopic level in that universe. I knew that, just as I knew how fiercely Edward loved me. I don't know where the surety came from, but I felt it instinctively

That's why, despite all the terror, I wanted tomorrow so much. I wanted to announce to the world how much I love Edward Cullen and promise to be his everything as he will promise to be mine.

I could feel the love-sick grin stretching wide, but didn't see Alice standing right in front of me with speculative eyes. I was too busy thinking about my wonderful, beautiful, sexy Edward, who I had not seen since he kissed me goodbye in my bedroom this morning. She was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Don't you want to see?" She wondered finally breaking me of my reverie.

"Sure, sure," I answered slowly, when I honestly didn't care. As long as Edward loved me, and he would for all eternity, nothing else mattered. My smile broadened.

Alice eyed me somewhat wearily. "Bella?" She asked letting the confusion seep into her voice.

I let the silence work at her for a few long heartbeats, before I finally really met her eyes. "I'd say it's perfect, but as I have no idea what it's for," I whispered honestly, staring down again at the feathery light fabric draped loosely down my body. And when I looked up again, Rosalie's full length mirror was in front of me.

I couldn't help it, and gasped. The dress, besides being comfortable, looked good. The white looked striking against my already colorless skin. It flowed to my calves, and was tied with two skinny strings behind my totally exposed neck. The fabric was light, like air against my skin. My hair, in a fancy, twisting, knotted up-do looked amazing, too, and I just kept grinning.

Alice sighed, but was smiling when I met her gaze again. "Yes, perfect."

She clapped happily, and pulled me into a firm hug. "I'm so happy you are going to be my sister, Bella!" With that, she squealed delightedly, and lifted my feet from the ground, streaking toward the stairs and out the back door of the mansion.

We dashed through the forest, but Alice, seemingly taking a cue from my earlier stupidity, kept mum no matter what question I bombarded her with. An easy smile was fixed on her tiny mouth as she sped through the night. I kept imagining some crazy vampire cult ritual, intent on killing the virgin on the eve of her wedding. I honestly did so much better without surprises.

About ten minutes later, her pace slowed, and she finally fixed her eyes back on mine. I sighed, knowing whatever surprise she had been keeping was only a few feet beyond the mass of trees directly in our path. She grinned brightly, her teeth flashing in the light of the moon shining full and huge above us.

That's when I heard a soft melody echoing from behind the trees. Alice set me on my feet and took a step back, appraising me again. I had no idea what was going on, but gave her a twirl to show off a little. She joined my giggles, grabbing my hands to stop me. "It _is_ perfect, Bella," she whispered into my ear. I felt the cool surface of her body, when she leaned forward, placing a soft, icy kiss on my cheek, and slid a delicate white flower behind my ear. My eyelids slid shut on their own accord as I deeply inhaled the beautiful smell that was Alice.

The second I no longer felt her next to me, my eyes snapped open. Alice was no where to be seen. I searched quickly, looking all over, before stepping timidly toward the sound of the classical music filling the air.

When I was close enough, I could see soft glowing lights behind the trees. I sucked in a deep breath, and slid slowly from the grabbing branches of the forest into a completely familiar place. My heart rocketed in my chest, as my face burned. I took in the scene before me.

Eight figures stood grouped in a loose semi-circle. In the middle stood a huge, bulky figure, that could only be Emmett. He was dressed in a slick tux, matching the one I had seen Jacob in earlier. Emmett looked just as amazing as Jacob had, and even as good as Alice, but the sight next to him was enough to stop my heart.

As it spluttered to regain a steady beat, a smile washed across my entire body, and I stopped dead in my tracks. On Emmett's left stood the most beautiful face in the history of forever. Edward, his bronze hair untidily swept out of his eyes was staring at me and smiling the most beautiful and loving emotion I had ever before witnessed. He was dressed similarly to Emmett in the dark suit, but a white flower burst from one of the button holes on the jacket. I realized immediately, the same flower now adorned my hair, courtesy of Alice.

Bright topaz eyes locked with mine, and I couldn't see anything else. I was only dimly aware that I had begun moving forward again, pulled by the attraction to Edward. I only vaguely saw the other shapes around him. Every one of my family's faces were there. Carlisle, to Edward's left, and Jasper after him, Rosalie, Esme,and Alice stood quietly in place next to Jacob on Emmett's right. I only somewhat sensed that there was just enough space between Jacob and Emmet for one last person.

Tears freely began to flow down my face, as I stepped next to the love of my life. His hands wrapped around mine, and he brought them to his lips, kissing each finger without taking his sparkling eyes from mine.

Totally breathless, I mouthed, "What is this?'

Edward's smile grew larger, and could hear Jasper's rumbling chuckle and Jacob's amused snickering from behind me. But it was Emmett who answered, between loud laughs. "We assumed even you would know a wedding when you saw one!"

Edward winked. Feeling a little light headed, I took a real look around at the people I loved gathered in the meadow. Small wildflowers undulated in the slight breeze as I met each of their faces with my eyes. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jacob, Carlisle Jasper, Emmett, and finally Edward. All the faces of the people I loved, and all were looking at me with deep love and excitement.

Jacob reached forward, and placed an over heated hand on my bare shoulder. I smiled at him shyly, and turned back to Edward with a confused look on my face.

"I knew how nervous you were about tomorrow," he said softly, leaning over to speak into my ear. "I thought this way, you won't have to worry."

Still extremely confused, Alice piped up. "And this way you can't mess up the masterpiece I have planned for you."

Every one chuckled appreciatively, including me. Now, I understood. They had conspired against me, to give me my perfect wedding, here in my favorite place. And I knew that here I wouldn't have to stress needlessly about tripping or messing up my lines. Here, I could shout my never-ending love for Edward, and not have to worry about any thing else.

The snickering faded off, and I was left in silence, staring up into Edward's eyes. My left hand was encompassed in both of Edward's, and I reached across my chest, to place my other hand on top of Jacob's, still resting warmly on my shoulder.

Emmett cleared his throat, and began to speak. His words were like magic, rolling from his lips effortlessly, as he described the love that bound me to Edward. My eyes misted as I absorbed every word he spoke about destiny and eternity, but was lost in my happy stupor when he stopped speaking.

Edward was still staring into the depths of my eyes. The golden orbs swirled with emotion. He cleared his throat, as Emmett had done, and gently lifted my hand and placed a delicate kiss on my palm.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. I am more anxious in starting eternity with you than you can imagine." He used one of his hands to gesture at the small assembly, then hesitated, and moved forward to lean into my body. I was too aware of his marble physique pressing against me. "You are the reason I exist. I _am_ because of you, and I will love you for eternity."

I smiled and a tear escaped the nets of my lashes. Removing my hand from Jacob's, I placed it over Edwards'. With out entirely intending to do so, I opened my mouth, and words of love gushed through them.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I began. "You are my light in this darkness, my shelter from the storm, my holy grail. There aren't words to describe what you mean to me, but I swear to you, that I will spend the rest of my existence _showing_ you."

Edward leaned in and touched his marble lips to mine. Emmett cleared his throat again, and Edward backed away two inches, my favorite crooked smile dancing across his mouth. I smiled back somewhat sheepishly.

"So, do you, Edward, take this clumsy human to be your one and only for time and all eternity?" Emmett's voice boomed seriously.

"Naturally," Edward answered with a wink.

"And, you," Emmett's thick finger tapped my collarbone once. "Do you take this over reacting, self-absorbed, moody--"

"Emmett!" Chorused my family's annoyed voices echoed through the meadow. Emmett just smiled broadly, and waited for me to answer the unspoken question.

This was it. The moment I had been both dreading and anticipating. Three little words. They fell from my mouth as naturally as taking a breath.

"I do."

Edward's smile grew impossibly large, and his eyes sparkled with emotion. Emmett was talking again, but I heard nothing but the heart pounding fiercely in my chest. With no warning, Edward's lips crashed into mine, and I melted into him. As I twisted my fingers into his hair. He laid each of his hands on my neck, pushing himself deeper against me. An icy tongue traced my lips and plunged hungrily into my mouth.

Another throat clearing abruptly brought me back to reality, and a familiar blush flooded my skin. I took a half step backward and opened my eyes.

Edward was an angel. He seemed to be radiating. Glowing. Impossibly happy. It was only a second, before I realized he looked exactly as I felt. Never before, not after the many months spent together, had I ever felt as amazingly in love as I did at that moment.

This was the beginning of everything. The beginning of forever. I only had an instant to contemplate how truly beautiful it was before being roughly ripped away from _my husband_, and passed around a ring of my family members, who embraced me fiercely, spoke soft words of love in my ear and kissed my cheeks.

Most surprising (though I don't know why anything he did could shock me, now) was Jacob. After wrapping his long arms around me, he twirled us in a circle, and whooped loudly at the moon hanging directly overhead. A chorus of howls rang from all directions. I laughed aloud, and Jake bent close so I could hear him over the ruckus.

"It's a beautiful thing," he said almost shyly.

I knew Jacob finally understood Edward and I. "Took you long enough," I joked, and tightened my arms around his neck again.

After a moment, Jacob released me, and I was in Edward's arms once again...where I would stay...for eternity...

**A/N: As always, leave a note to let me know what you think. **


	19. The End

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight.**

**WARNING: Gratuitous sex scene follows. I promised you a lemon to end it? Well, here you go...  
**

**Chapter 19**

**The End  
**

Edward twirled me around in the pale moonlight. I closed my eyes, and wrapped myself deeper into his body, making the action more sensual than playful. He was mine! Forever I could call this Greek god mine. Just that tiny bit of knowledge changed my world as much as meeting him had. Together, for eternity.

On some level I realized our family had left us to enjoy our first night together, which was fortunate. Edward was all over me. His cool lips slid over my exposed neck and collarbone. His hands rubbed and kneaded my back in slow erotic circles, and I pressed myself into him, wanting only to get closer. Like an out of control wildfire, I tore open his shirt, not bothering with buttons, and slid my fingers across the defined marble chest of a statue. I let them snake over his toned abs and around his sexy waist. His back was just as glorious as the front, and I let my hands memorize every inch of his skin.

Slowly, Edward knelt down and laid me next to him on a fleece blanket _someone_ had the foresight to lay beneath us. The fabric was warm and soft against my bare back. His eyes devoured mine before he slid his fingers lightly over the slope of my shoulders. In an instant, the ties of the dress were undone, and Edward's hands swept down my chest, bringing the dress down with it. My chest was unrestrained beneath the light fabric an he gasped at the sight of my heaving breasts.

Sudden;y, his hands were everywhere, his icy lips pressing into my overheated skin. I moaned as he slid my dress past my hips, and down the rest of my body. With tongue teasing my nipples, Edward slid a cool hand under my lacy white underwear. He rubbed his palm against me and plunged a finger inside my anxious body.

When the pressure began to shiver and beg for release, I pulled my hands from Edwards bronze hair and placed them on his shoulders. I pushed against him softly. He paused, bringing his eyes to mine, staring beneath his full dark lashes.

"It's your turn," I whispered. Then in a move more graceful than I would have been capable on my own, I rolled on top of him, pinning his hips beneath mine. I sat directly over his arousal, and just the feeling alone caused my body to tremble in anticipation.

My fingers went to work on his chest. I memorized the feel of every dip and angle before leaning in and allowing my tongue to dance across the perfection. I moved agonizingly slow to the waist of his pants, then sat up. My overheated center rested above his knees, and I smiled. His unnecessary breathing was fast. He was already panting. My fingers made attacked the buckle of his belt, and it easily slid from the loops with a snap. Tossing it over my shoulder, I went to work on the button and zipper. Together, we brought his pants down, but my eyes never made it past his hips, where I saw Edward in all his glory for the first time. There were no boxers to contain his obvious excitement, and my entire body reacted to the thick erect secret he had kept hidden for so long.

My hands automatically wrapped around it, and I felt it jerk toward my touch. Gently, I stroked its glorious length, tightening my hold on him with each downward motion. All I could think was how much I wanted to taste him. I bent forward slowly, bringing my mouth to the tip. I plunged down on him without hesitation. Edward brought his hips forward to meet me, winding his hands into my hair. He was groaning in pleasure.

I let my mouth wrap around him, my own arousal building as his increased. It was the most amazing feeling to know the power I had over him, but I suddenly understood the benefits of not having to breathe. I stopped, and panted, trying to regain a bit of oxygen before taking him over the edge. In a motion too fast for me to comprehend, I found myself under Edward's cool naked body. His crooked smile dazzled me, and his eyes sparkled in the pale moonlight. "You'll be the death of me," he whispered throatily in my ear and bent forward to nuzzle into my neck. Then, his lips crashed into mine. The need between us was furious, as our tongues wrapped around each other. My hands reached around his back, and I could feel the thick arousal pressing against my dripping center.

Not breaking our kiss, I brought my feet over his legs and tucked them under his knees. "I want you closer," I begged.

That was all it took. My husband crumbled before me. His hungry lips trailed down my neck and he pushed his hips slowly into mine. I gasped, but tried to hide the pain. Something told me this was the good kind, and I didn't want Edward to freak out. I wouldn't be able to handle it if he pulled away from me now. To reassure him, I pulled him into me with my hands on his waist. He followed, letting the pressure of my grip guide him.

After one final burst of pain, I knew the worst was over. Edward's body was aligned with mine, and he filled me absolutely. Each dip and rise of our bodies fit perfectly with the other. It was the closest I ever felt to him. Slowly, I let my body relax, and my legs fell open, inviting him to continue. Edward, obviously uneasy, and quite possibly smelling the blood resulting from giving myself to him, hesitated. I lifted my hips and pressed hard against him. Like an electric current, pleasure flew outward from the point of contact.

Finally taking the hint, Edward began to move slowly in and out of me. The energy of each thrust felt like it stacked on the others, building an insane amount of tension in my body. I moaned his name repeatedly, as he kissed my neck, teased my nipples and whispered his love at my ear. Never breaking his stride, nor faltering in his pace, Edward gradually built up the power of each move against me. I mirrored him exactly, and we rocked together.

Bringing his hands back around my shoulders, he held me tightly to him and pounded into me. My own nails dug into his back as I tried to keep my body pressed against his. The seconds counted down, as his thrusting became wilder, stronger. All I could feel was the unbelievable amount of pressure gathering inside me. Sensing his urgency, I lost it. My body curled into him as the waves of pleasure broke free from their dam. With a soft moan, Edward slammed into me one last time. I screamed aloud as I felt him pulsing deep inside.

For awhile, neither of dared move, unwilling to break the amazing connection. He panted with me, though I knew it was completely unnecessary for him to do so. In a slow and careful movement, Edward rolled from me, tucking me into his side. We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, letting nothing stay between our exhausted bodies.

"Now, I'm really glad I married you," I giggled, even though that was exactly the type of thought I usually kept in the privacy of my own mind.

My husband laughed in his melodic voice, and I sighed, nuzzling closer. This man was mine. He wanted me as much as I wanted him, and had shown me in the most beautiful way possible. The gray light of the moon played on our naked bodies, and I rubbed a lazy hand up and down his chest. This is where I belonged. Despite whatever obstacle that may come, I will never tear away from Edward. He is my light, my love, my everything.

As if reading my mind for the first time, Edward whispered into the darkness. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you, too, Mr. Cullen."

Loving lips pressed gently to my forehead, and I let myself drift happily off to sleep.

I did, after all, have another wedding to attend this afternoon.

**A/N: Thanks to all of you have followed this story from the beginning and reviewed religiously. I loved this experience. Not that I'm done by any means. I'm just done with this one. My dream is for every one who reads this final chapter and leaves a review. I'll try to respond to every one.** **One last, completely fangirly thing: BELLA AND EDWARD FOREVER!**


End file.
